


Loki's Stray

by LightWriter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 41,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightWriter/pseuds/LightWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tinora Kanin is a 16-year-old girl who lives a normal life, un-knowledgeable of her hidden mutant abilities inside her. On a seemingly normal day, her life is changed forever when she transforms into a huge wolf. Everything she knew and loved is ripped away as SHIELD labels her as a threat to New York. Utterly alone, Tinora plans on giving up, then is offered a better life by Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unleashing the Beast

I don't know how it happened, nor why, but I'm now being followed by a couple of strange men. They're not being very stealthy about it… yet they're not exactly obvious either. They're just there. Wherever I look; there, in the crowd, or behind newspapers.

I said I didn't know why… well… I kinda lied. That day was a jumbled one for me for sure. I must have caught someone's attention somehow during it all. At least, that was my guess. I'm actually not entirely sure if they're actually following me.

I hurried around the corner of the street feeling open and vulnerable. Nothing made sense to me today. Absolutely nothing. There've been friends and foes all about the street. The police type of thing called SHEILD has popped up from time to time. Different heroes of New York have swung, flew, ran, or drove by numerous times.

I decided to head back to my apartment… well… hotel room, to try to clear my head. I hailed a taxi to get there faster, even when I knew it was only a couple blocks away. I just had this feeling that something would go horribly wrong at any minute. Fortunately, nothing did, and I arrived at my room with no incidents. I flopped on my queen sized bed with an exhausted sigh.

"Nothing would do me better than a good hours rest." I told myself, turning onto my side for further comfort of the soft mattress. The pillow felt warm and extremely soft under my head. Soon, to my relief, sleep overcame me.

I woke to a dreadful scream of a woman. My eyes flew open and I jumped onto my feet. There in front of me stood my waitress. She normally brought me food at this time, but now the tray was on the ground with what used to be my spaghetti and meatball dinner now slayed all over the hotel rug. She was trembling all over, and screamed again when I stood. My eyes tried to follow her gaze, but I found nothing different around or behind me. Then, her eyes met mine, and I knew that it wasn't something near me. _It was me_. My gaze searched for any other emotion than horror, but failed to find otherwise.

"Pauline? What's the matter?" I asked hesitantly, taking a step toward her, but still stayed on my bed.

The waitress only screamed again, louder this time, and backed away.

"Pauline, I don't understand! What's wrong?!" I asked again, louder this time. Apparently it was too much for the poor lady, for she then fell on the floor in a faint.

I jumped off of the bed and ran to her side. Just before I could touch her however, a group of bell-boys came running in, and all stopped and stared.

"It wasn't me! She just fainted right here. I swear!" I insisted to clear up any suspicion. Unfortunately, the new arrivals didn't understand me. Instead, they all moved to grab some sort of object and rushed in upon me, shouting all sorts of things that shouldn't be repeated.

"Hey! What're you- OW!"

The first object came and whacked me over the head. My outcry only seemed to rouse up the boys' wrath, and more things cracked smartly on my back and head.

My anger was now confusion. I was a popular customer in the hotel. Practically every worker here knows me. So… why were they acting so violently against me?

The end of a broom smacked across my nose, and my control snapped. I threw my hand up and felt a solid smack. Then the poor boy went flying back into the wall, breaking through into the next room.

I stared in shock at the blown in wall, terrified at what I did. Another stroke of an object sent pain shooting through my leg, and something awakened in me; something strong and powerful. Something wise. Something overflowing with anger and hate towards the humans with their sticks. It attached itself to my soul and suddenly my senses sharpened to an ultimate level.

Another object came flying down, but this time, hit nothing but air when I darted away. In one fluid motion, I came back at the attackers and disarmed them. But that was not enough. The creature within me wanted more. My body started to move unconsciously and I felt like I was in a dream. Everyone was falling, screaming for help or of pain. Something entered my mouth and I bit down hard. A shriek of agony, then the boy I bit collapsed under my weight. The rage flowing through me demanded a harsh punishment for all the enemies before me. It wanted blood. My mind immediately agreed and my head darted to the prisoner's exposed neck. Before I was able to follow through with the killing stroke, a searing pain stretched across my nose and cheek. I howled in agony, then the creature that had taken me dispersed back into the depths of my soul, leaving me and my own mind to act for ourselves.

I stumbled off the boy I had almost killed, horrified at my actions. Then my eyes found the ragged wound on his arm from when I bit him. The bite was large, and wrapped all around the width of the arm.

_"My mouth isn't that big_ …"

I held my hands out in front of me, and gasped at the sight. No longer were they human hands, but huge, black, canine paws. All at once the reality of my situation became clear. I was no longer the human girl, Tinora Kanin, but a huge, dog-like creature.

Another searing pain shot across the top of my shoulder, pulling me from my thoughts. My eyes looked at the doorway to see a bunch of police standing or kneeling, aiming the points of their guns straight at me. Luckily, they didn't go on an all-out fire on me. I was a strange thing to encounter, and, in my mind, I knew that they weren't about to enrage something they didn't understand.

I opened my mouth to say something, then shut it again, realizing that, now an animal, I could no longer speak the human tongue. There was no worth to even try communicating in that fashion. Instead of speaking, I could only sit still and do nothing, for I was vastly unknowledgeable to the body language of a dog, as you could imagine.

When I got to the point of doing something to stop the stand-off, movement from the side of the police group caught my eye. One of them, a middle aged, kind looking man, had stood from his crouching position. As I eyed him, he dropped his gun, and started to walk toward me slowly, murmuring soothing words to me.

_"Yes! I have a chance to get help!"_

Forgetting my current state, I, following my feelings of excitement, jumped up on my paws and started towards the policeman. As you probably guessed, it didn't go well. The moment I stepped forward, a gun rang out, and, yet again, pain shot through my senses. Luckily for me however, the bullet only grazed my nose. How every shot was only grazing me, I wasn't able to find out.

Horrified, I could feel myself slipping once again into the clutches of whatever creature resided within me. Within seconds, blackness swallowed my vision, and then dispersed for me to see my damage. Every policeman was down on the floor, knocked out, and wounded in some way, scattered all around the room.

I blinked with shock, confusion, and fright. The destruction was only getting worse every time I lost control. My hind quarters bumped into something, making me spin to see what it was.

I had bumped into a mirror that hung on the wall. Within the slightly blurred surface, the image of a huge, black animal was held. Eyes like shards of ice returned my scared stare while I looked at my reflection. The fur around the mouth and paws was stained with blood. The fur itself was long, wild, and as black as death. The size of it was what helped me understand the frightened reactions of the waitress, bell-boys, and policemen. I, before having paws and fur, used to always dress in front of that mirror, and remembered vividly how high my reflection stood. The image of me now, was taller than what it used to be; I estimated by nearly ten inches. From my normal height of five foot three, I sprouted to just over six feet.

I felt a deep rumbling in my chest, and saw the wolf reflection draw its lips in a menacing growl, revealing large, pearl-white, razor sharp teeth.

_"No. No, that's not me… It's not me… I-I can't stand it!"_

Without thinking, my forelegs shot out, and my huge, canine paws crashed into the mirror surface, sending it shattering to all ends of the room. Then, feeling overwhelmed with the past ten minutes, I bounded out the door to the nearest stairwell, shoving past any people who were disturbed by the ruckus in my original room. At the stairs, I tripped over my new paws, and sent myself tumbling down the two levels. Falling onto the flat, grey-tiled floor of the hotel entry, I stood back up, and steered to the glass doors. The screams around me fueled my legs to run even faster. Wherever there were people, I was a danger.

When the sight of the New York streets rushed before me, I felt relieved and bounded even faster, crashing through the fancy hotel doors into the street. My relief quickly dissipated, however, for not ten yards away on every side was a large group of people who had gathered to hear what the police were doing at the hotel. I made a dead stop in front of every person in the area, totally feeling flustered and angry that there was no place to run without having people around.

Rain pattered on my back and head, making my ears flick irritably. Then a large drop fell into the bloody bullet graze along my muzzle. The sharp pain caused a low bark to escape through my gritted, canine teeth. The crowd that had stood dazed and shocked now started to holler and shout in fear. New policemen entered my vision, some herding the people away into nearby buildings, while others quickly surrounded me with their guns pointed threateningly towards me.

A gap in the police ring caught my eye, and I didn't hesitate to take it. Just through, I had to stop once again to stop from bowling over a young man who only looked sixteen. I snorted in annoyance, trying to dodge around him, but to no avail for the boy only darted in my way again.

"Get out of my way!"

My words only came out as sharp barks and growls.

_"This is impossible!"_

My anguish turned into a long, frustrated howl into the sky that echoed amongst the tall buildings. Feeling beat, I slumped to the ground and put my chin on the hard pavement, wrapping my paws over my muzzle as I did so.

My eyes were covered, and my nose filled with the smell of the road, but I could still hear where everyone was, and I knew that they were all - including the police who were helping the people to safety - circled around me, staring at my large, quivering, black form. Some, who had dogs of their own, recognized my behavior and could tell I wasn't going to fight. These men murmured amongst themselves as to how I appeared at the hotel, how to approach me, and where I was to go after I was safely put away. A tentative hand brushed my neck, making me jump and causing all of the cops to flinch back.

Suddenly, the sound of papers and dropped umbrellas scraping the ground caught my attention. I swiveled my ears to the sound to better hear the deep thrum of powerful rockets and air that forced the items along the ground to skitter away in all directions. Rapidly, the sound ceased, and metal clunked heavily, yet neatly, against the street.

"I've got it handled boys." A deep, familiar voice hummed rather metallically. "Go ahead and scuttle around looking for clues of the accident and what-not. That's what you're best at isn't it?"

The sarcasm dripped from the newcomer's voice and seemed to seep through my thick fur to penetrate my memories. My recognition of who the man was didn't help my mood any. I had met him before. Actually, many times, because he was often at the science fair finals I was always in. Not to mention he's the most popular guy in the whole of New York. The thought that Tony Stark-aka Iron Man- the leader of the famous team of crime-fighters, the Avengers, was here and taking responsibility of the trouble I had caused, only chilled my soul to make me quiver even more with fright. If SHIELD was involving themselves in such short notice, then I was being targeted as a terrible threat to New York. Besides, I never knew Tony to be an animal kind of guy.

The police quickly departed, leaving me to shiver on my own in the pathetic position I was in.

"Let's see what we have here then." I heard Tony say behind me. I heard him step forward, the metal of his suit making a soft clanking sound on the wet ground. He stepped again. Each time he moved, fear rippled through my thoughts. Finally he stopped, merely a foot away from me. "Where'd you come from my large, furry menace?" He asked, making my fur stand on end with the ending term

Finally, I couldn't stand it. I had to run away. Anywhere was better than there. But  _Iron Man_  was standing right next to me. I couldn't just up and run.

Tony moved again, this time closer to my head. His cold, metal fingers barely brushed the fur on my forehead before I was on my paws and running down the street. His touch had startled me to the point where all my already strained thoughts, inner feelings, and senses screamed to be away from it all. My long stride carried me farther than I expected, but it wasn't fast enough. I could easily hear the powerful thrum of Tony's suit as he flew in pursuit only meters behind me. He suddenly sped up alongside me, and I cast him a look full of my storm of emotions. Without hesitation, Tony's arm rose right in front of my face and a blue glow started to burn in his metal palm. The first energy blast whizzed a centimeter from my nose as I luckily missed a step in my stride and stumbled, avoiding the second shot. Now Tony rose into the air right above me, and started to fire numerous times, all of which I dodged and jumped away from, but only just.

Without warning, a dead-weight slammed onto my back and my legs buckled from underneath me. I could feel my breath being pushed from my lungs while Tony sat on me, keeping a tight hold around my neck. The world started to spin, and black seeped into the edges of my vision. I started to let myself go into the grips of the darkness, when something loud echoed in my ears, and Tony's weight instantly was removed from my body. Without thinking, I stumbled to my paws, and started to run again, not stopping until I eventually collapsed in an alley exhausted and fell asleep.


	2. Hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canine has escaped the hotel and is now left alone in an evacuated corner of New York. What awaits for her as she tries to stay under the radar?

I awoke the next morning with the hot noon sun beating down on my back. My eyes were blurry from sleep and my whole body ached from exhaustion. I opened my mouth in a large yawn and I stretched out, my hands going out in front of me while my spine curved sharply behind. The action soothed my sore muscles. I opened my eyes, wider this time, to see my surroundings better. At first I saw the graffiti covered walls of the alley, and stopped in confusion. Then I looked down and slumped over, feeling tired once more when my huge, black, canine paws reminded me of the previous incident in my hotel room.

My name is Tinora Kanin. I'm a rich, brilliant, popular, sixteen-year-old tomboy with a summer house on a private island, lots of friends, and a room in the most expensive hotel in New York. Or, at least that was who I was previously. Now… I was broke, a wanted criminal in SHIELD, unpopular, and cast out of house and home with no hope of returning. Everyone, I knew, would have passed on a rumor of my being dead, and everyone would believe it.

Hesitantly I stuck my nose out into the street and sniffed. Me eyes searched for danger, but found none. The whole area was devoid of life. I could faintly hear the sound of choppers in the air a distance off, and sirens on police cars that were most likely patrolling the streets a ways down from my alley.

_"The main part of New York is in a lock-down. Everyone's evacuated."_  I realized, not sure as to how I should feel about the news.

A low grumble vibrated in my stomach, bringing to my attention how hungry I was. Checking twice more and deciding that it was safe, I padded out onto the hot pavement. Immediately I started on my way down the street towards the nearest bakery. Upon reaching it, I shoved through the unlocked door, knowing that no one would be within. The sweet smell of recently cooked bread filled my nose, and I felt drool begin to form in my mouth and along my lips. Seconds later, I was ripping apart fresh loaves of bread and gobbling up the soft interior greedily. Relishing how easily it slid down my throat and filled my mouth with its warm taste. All too soon, however, the loaves within my reach were gone, and hunger still gnawed at my belly. Frustrated with how much my canine body needed to feel full, I exited the bakery, and started down again to the next place that would provide food.

An hour later, after raiding two other grocery stores and one restaurant garbage can, I finally felt comfortably full. No longer having the matter of food on my mind, I started to work my mind around my situation.

_"First, I'm a dog. Scientifically it's impossible, but there have been similar cases like mine in the past,"_  A shudder went through me when the thought of the Hulk entered my mind, and I realized that I might be seeing him soon as an enemy if I prove too much trouble for the police, " _That's another thing. Somehow I turned into a gigantic dog. If the police, or even SHIELD, get a hold of me, there's a strong chance I'd be put through scientific tests. It's not every day you see an over-sized, black colored wolf roaming the streets,"_  I paused a moment, letting that thought sink in so I could analyze it further, " _The only thing I could hope for is my re-transformation into my normal self,"_  I shook my head angrily at the thought, " _No. No, that wouldn't help at all. Questions would arise as to where I went, or how I survived the attack. People would become suspicious… My only chance is to leave New York. There's no other possible solution,"_ A groan escaped my mouth at he thought, " _Even if I did manage to leave New York, where would I run too? Word would leak all over the world of a huge wolf that was wildly roaming from place to place…That was pretty much how Bruce Banner lived and look at how that turned out. I guess being an Avenger is a good turnout… but what are the chances of my joining them?"_

Those troubling thoughts and many more plagued my mind for the rest of the day while I roamed the streets. Only when the orange colors of evening started to turn into the black of night did I come back to the present in search of a new place to sleep. Soon, I found a small, cozy den that I guessed had been used as a hide-out for younger children before they had left. The doorway was small and it proved difficult to travel through, but once inside, I had plenty of room to stand and move around until I lay down to sleep. Moments after, I became drowsy, and I fell into the darkness of an endless oblivion.

I woke the next morning to the sounds of police sirens and men shouting. A pale morning light filtered through the small doorway of my hideaway, telling me that it was early in the morning. Hurried feet continuously ran past along the street, and the occasional car would drive past every few minutes.

I figured it would be best to wait out the search. My hole was small enough not to be seen easily, so it seemed to be the best possible place to stay. Nagging thoughts in the back of my mind warned that I would be trapped if I was found for there was no other way in or out, but I shoved it aside.

_"What are the chances of them finding me?"_  I asked myself stubbornly. As the minutes passed, I took to listening to the people around me as a way to occupy myself. Conversations bubbled in and out as they moved from one place to another.

"Go and check the next street… We've covered this area!—Nothing here either!—Or here!—What exactly are we looking for again?... A six foot tall black wolf… Right, got it." So on and so forth. Eventually the chaos died down, and police were no longer rushing from place to place. I had no way of telling how long I laid in my hiding spot, but it seemed like hours, which it probably was. Through my small entrance I could see many feet now that only moved occasionally when the police shifted their standing positions. I could hear orders to move onto the next block to search and, soon after, all but three police moved out of my vision range. Car motors turned on and the police raced away to their next area.

Words caught my ears and I strained to hear what the remaining three police were saying.

"We're almost done with the estimated area of inhabitants. What'll happen if we don't find the target?" a younger voice asked.

"We have to find the target." And older voice replied, "It's killed three of our men and injured the rest along with the young lads we found with them. Only one managed to come out of the incident virtually uninjured, besides a bump on his head."

"It's a threat to the New York population. As long as that monster is free, no one is safe here." A female voice spoke up.

"Yeah, but… What  _if_  we don't find it?"

"There is no  _if_." The older man shot back "It's necessary we catch it. There's no other option."

The words drowned out momentarily as a late starting police car drove past unnecessarily close to my hiding spot, throwing up dust from the road that tickled my nose. In an attempt not to sneeze, I shoved my muzzle into my paws. The tickling stopped and I returned to my sitting position, only to have a split second warning from another tickle before I sneezed.

"Did you hear that?" I heard the female police ask, her feet shifting to face my general direction.

I froze, waiting for what would happen next.

"You're just hearing things Clarise." The older police spoke. "It was just the wind or something."

"You're probably right." Clarise agreed, turning back away. "Let's get going."

"No, wait!" The young man interrupted. I could see all their feet turn towards me again as I assumed they followed a pointing finger. "There's a small hole in that broken wall. We must have missed it while we were searching."

_"Crap!"_

The younger feet jogged to my position, stopping merely feet away from my exit while the two older people shouted for him to get away. Seconds later, hands came down, closely followed by a young man's face.

Immediately a growl rumbled in my throat and I drew my lips back, revealing my long, sharp teeth. I huddled to the back of my hole with my hackles raised while I glared at the police with an icy stare, daring him to move closer.

A new hand entered the entrance, and yanked the young man away from its opening. The older man started to shout at him for not following orders, but was stopped at the info of my presence inside the old child hideaway. The old man grumbled something, then the sound of a gun being cocked echoed in my ears.

I frantically looked for another exit but found none. The gun point came down with the older police's face that was twisted in concentration.

_"No! No, I can't go like this!"_

Panic welling inside me, I did the only thing I could think of. I charged through the entrance, wriggling out on top of the gun and the police before he could shoot properly. Now the other two police were aiming towards me, and I loped away down the street and into a new alley. The sounds of the pursuing police filled my mind while I ran around the different corners and bends that opened before me.

Without warning, a wall towered over me and I did all I could do to stop from running headlong into it. There was no other way but behind me, and the three police were already inside the alley blocking that. Moments later they rounded the corner, guns pointed my direction.

With no fight within me, I collapsed on the ground and covered my face with my paws, whining pitifully while I waited for death to claim me. Instead, sounds of fighting started and lasted for only a few seconds. Silence filled my ears and the metallic smell of blood flooded my nose making me shudder. I chanced a look, and was shocked to find all the police lying dead yards away from me. Then my eyes fell upon black boots that stood in the middle of the scene. I heightened my gaze and fear crawled into my heart making me shiver.

Standing before me was a thin man clad in gold and black leather clothes with a green cape hanging over his shoulders and majestically falling down behind him. His eyes were a stunning shade of green and his shoulder length hair the same shade of black as my fur. Atop his head was placed a strange, but all-too-familiar helmet that had horns curving gracefully out of it.

My fear was overwhelming as the evil God of mischief, Loki, stood in front of me, wielding a silver blade that gleamed in my eyes and sang a soft song of death.


	3. Surprises and Deals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canine avoids capture by the police, but only because Loki showed up to intervene. What does the evil got from Asgard want from Canine? And how is he even in New York in the first place?

Loki stood before me, staring at me with his evil green eyes while his blade, red with blood, hung loosely, but readily, at his side.

The events of the past two days crashed down on me all at once at that very moment, making me heave and shiver violently.

"Please," I whimpered, "Please don't kill me."

Loki just looked at me with a thin smile.

_"Is that sadness in his eyes?"_  I wondered, but dismissed the thought as it was only an impossible hope.

"Please!" I howled, louder now. "My life is ruined! There's nothing left for me! Everything's gone; my home, friends, family… even myself. But don't take my life away from me too! Just…" I got quieter and finished before I continued, knowing that it was hopeless to talk anymore.

I looked into Loki's eyes, begging him to turn around and leave me. At first, nothing happened between us. Neither of us moved. Then Loki took a step forward.

Is armed hand moved up in front of him, the silver blade catching the light of the noon sun and shone bright in my wide, fearful eyes. He started advancing closer, closing me in against the alley wall.

My side pressed hard against the wall, my fur bristling furiously as I watched Loki come closer and closer until he was towering above my crouched form. My eyes followed his every move, huge and full of fear. The dagger moved.

"No! Please!" I begged, crouching closer to the ground as the deadly weapon rose higher, "PLEASE!" The dagger was almost above his head. Not able to look any longer, I buried my face into my large paws, waiting for the pain of the blade to slice through my pelt.

Nothing happened.

I waited longer, not daring to look in fear that Loki wanted me to watch as the blade fell into me. Still nothing. I began to think that Loki had left and debated whether to uncover my face or stay huddled when fingers brushed through my bristling neck fur, making me flinch horribly. The hand withdrew quickly, but soon was back into my fur. The fingers reached further until they touched my skin.

I stayed huddled, fearfully waiting for the pain of death to claim me.

_"He's probably moving my fur to be able to have nothing in the way of the blade,"_ I thought horrified, " _I could stop him. I could get up and run away. Maybe I could bite him…"_ The thought of defying the evil god vanished as quickly as they came, " _There's no way I'll win a fight against Loki."_

Just when I thought I was done for, a soothing feeling started on my neck. A light scratching that somehow warmed my whole body. Loki's fingers rubbed along my skin, where, I realized, I had a horrible itch.

Despite how good his rubbing felt, I couldn't relax. Nothing but confusion swirled inside me.

_"He's… petting me? But, he was about to kill me. The dagger… where is it?"_

A mixture of a growl and a purr rumbled in my chest when I couldn't figure out what was happening.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you," Loki spoke for the first time since he first appeared, "That feels good doesn't it?" His rubbing became slightly rougher and harder and started to spread along the length of my neck.

"D-don't. Stop… touching…" My voice trailed off when his fingers hit under my ears, pleasantly ridding the spot of any itch. My head unconsciously turned to guide his hand down under my jaw where an annoying prickling had pestered me for the past few hours, exposing my face. Annoyingly, a low rumble of a purr escaped my throat. Now his focus was around my jaw and ears, and nothing I could do stopped my tail from lightly thumping against the ground.

"There. That's better isn't it?" Loki whispered softly, "Do you still want me to stop?"

At first his words didn't sink into my mind. The wonderful feeling of irritating pricks and itches being dispelled had my full attention. Only when I was about to speak did I fully realized what he had said. My eyes flew open and my head shot up to stare into Loki's startled face.

"Y-you… you understand me?!"

"Of course." I snorted at the insulted look on his face when he continued, "I'm a god of Asguard. I probably would have some magic to use from time to time."

"Is that how you escaped then?" I huffed in annoyance.

"Of course not! I don't have that sort of magic, or any that strong at least." He waved his hand dismissively.

"But how?" I insisted stubbornly.

Loki didn't say anything for a moment. Only when I bared my teeth warningly did he answer.

"I have outside connections."

" _Outside connections_?" I repeated disbelievingly. Then a thought struck me.

"' _Or any that strong'?" Who has strong magic that would help Loki…"_  The answer seemed to speed past my brain and run straight out onto my tongue.

"The Enchantress?!"

"Hm… You do have a sharp mind. A lot like Tony Stark's if I do say so myself."

"I have nothing to do with him!" I shouted, suddenly remembering my run-in with Tony the day I transformed.

"Hm-hm. And I'm sure Stark feels the same way." Loki murmured thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" Honestly, I really didn't want to know, but it was too late to say it.

"Haven't you wondered how he was thrown off of you?"

"I haven't been able to think about it very much today." I muttered, turning my head away to look anywhere else but at Loki. I knew where the conversation was going. "But, as a guess,  _you_  were the one that forced him off."

"I have a feeling it wasn't a guess. You sure you're not related or something?" His voice was held the same tone as it has been. The difficulty of figuring out if he was joking or being serious annoyed me.

"Shut up!" I growled angrily, snapping with my teeth towards Loki's hand. "I'm not related to Stark in any way! I'm just smart, that's all!"

"Of course you are." Loki soothed, "I didn't mean to compare you to Stark. You're much better than him in every way."

"Why should I listen to you?" I growled, still angry. "You're a wanted criminal. If I let loose a howl right now, the police would hear and come running. At the sight of you, SHEILD would immediately be notified, and the Avengers will be sent to capture you again."

"And then what?" Loki stabbed back, "I haven't mentioned this yet, but Stark thinks it was you who threw him off and left his suit battered. You've injured innocent men. What would stop them from catching you too?"

"It wouldn't matter anyway." I decided with a sigh, my anger ebbing, "There's no hope for me. I'll be found again, and again, and again, until I'm caught. The Avengers are, honestly, more skilled than you in many ways. There's no chance I'll last long… You needed the help of the Enchantress to escape Asguard unnoticed. I don't have anyone like that."

A moment of silence ensued for many minutes before I spoke again.

"Why are you here, Loki?"

"I would think the answer is obvious. I'm here to get my revenge on the Avengers."

"Of course. I should have guessed." I snapped, annoyed once again, "I knew you would want something around those lines. What I meant was why are you  _here_ , as in in front of me making conversation?"

"Ah, well, when I first returned to Midguard, my only plan was to break apart the Avengers. But I soon found a section of a newspaper that had an intriguing article on it. It was the one you wrote about the Avengers. I felt it would be important to find you, and I did, after much research of course."

"Research? All right. What did you find about me?" I challenged.

"Your name is Tinora Kanin. You have no middle name as far as you remember. You're sixteen years old. Before the previous happenings, you had long brown hair, brown eyes, tanned skin from being outside so much, and you stood five feet, three inches tall. No family due to a tragic car crash while you were little. You're rich because you won the lottery. The ticket was a prize from a science competition. You've been excused from going to school. Your brain has exceeded that of a more-than-average scholar. You've personally met each of the Avengers. All except for, strangely enough, Banner. You don't have a job, but occasionally you write articles for the newspaper, of which mainly focus on the Avengers or SHEILD. In your free time you read, research, or just walk around the streets looking for conversation."

I was, honestly, shocked. Loki had just summed up my life in a nutshell.

"Yeah, well, none of that matters now." Sadness washed over me and I slumped back to the ground, "I have no way of getting my life back. It's all gone now."

A moment passed before Loki spoke. "You can always start over."

"Pfft! Yeah, sure. And I may as well try to make pigs fly while I'm at it." I expressed.

"What?"

"It's an expression… That's beside the point!" I growled, "I'm a giant, six-foot tall, jet black wolf for crying out loud! How am I supposed to 'start over' like this?! There's no one who can help me!" I let my head fall onto my paws in defeat. "No one will help even if they could. I'm a deadly monster to everyone in New York." Loki's hand came down and started to rub my head. It felt strange. A dangerous criminal was sitting right next to me,  _petting_  my head. Normally, I would have not let him within thirty feet of me without SHEILD hearing about it. But now, I had no arguments. Being a wanted criminal really does change one's opinions about another.

"You know,  _I'm_  here." Loki started, "I'm willing to help you."

"And how will you do that? There's no possible way you could help me. Unless you can somehow turn me back into a human—" I stopped right there, for a strange tingling was spreading through my body. I could hear Loki muttering something, but my attention was elsewhere.

Right in front of my eyes, I watched as my paws trembled, then started to shrink, gradually losing fur and growing gently longer. Not moments after, I was holding my hands up in front of my now flat, furless face. Loki's hand had moved away, but I didn't take notice. The feeling of moving my fingers was like having butterflies in my stomach. I felt my face, and found that my nose was in its proper place, only an inch away from my face. My joy was too much to bear; I stood up excitedly, looking myself up and down to find everything the way it used to be.

"That transformation left you a few changes." I heard Loki speak up, reminding me that he was still there.

"What do you mean? I'm back! I'm not a dog anymore!" I jabbered happily.

Without a word, Loki reached into his belt and unsheathed his dagger he had before.

_So that's where it went._  I thought, and then stopped as its reflection caught my figure. I reached out and grabbed the blade from his outstretched hand, gasping at what I saw. My hair was no longer the beautiful brown color it once was. Now, it was jet-black, and was short. It stuck out in all directions, as if it was off of an anime movie. It wasn't bad looking, I realized; it actually more like a sporty, tom-boyish haircut that I could get in a hair salon on the street. But my hair wasn't what frightened me the most. It was my eyes that made me gasp. They were still the icy color of blue that I had seen in the mirror at my hotel room when I had first transformed. On the tip of my nose and over its bridge to reach across my cheekbone, I saw two very visible scars. Those, I assumed, came from the bullet grazes from the day earlier.

"I-I don't understand. Don't I get my brown hair and eyes back?"

"I'm afraid not." Loki whispered, reaching out and grabbed the knife from my hands, standing as he did so. "The transformation must have fused itself permanently to your DNA, changing your physical features to match the ones of the wolf. I guess it does the same to your clothes."

I looked down, and realized he was right. Instead of the blue jeans and yellow t-shirt that I was last wearing, I had on all black clothes. A skin-tight shirt that covered most of my shoulders and came up around my neck had replaced the yellow shirt, and looser black pants instead of the jeans. My black boots was the same, to my relief. They were my favorite pair of shoes.

"H-how am I supposed to start over like this? And… and you said it fused itself to my DNA. What happens if I transform again?"

"There is no doubt that it will happen. As for how to start over, you just do that, as someone else."

"What do you mean? I'm still Tinora Kanin."

"Yes, but to everyone else in New York, Tinora is dead, vanished as suddenly as the wolf had appeared. What would people think when some stranger walks up to them claiming to be Tinora Kanin?"

"But I am Tinora Kanin!" I shouted angrily.

"I know that, and you know that, but does everyone else?"

Loki's reasoning made sense. But I refused to give up so easily.

"I can find help from SHEILD while I'm still human. They would help if I explained."

"It's not that simple."

"Of course it's simple! I could just tell Fury that I'm the Wolf and that I never intended to hurt anyone."

"And then what?! Fury wouldn't chance having his men injured. He'd help you, sure, but only after you've been put in a cage. But that's not where it stops!" Loki went on, cutting off any words I had attempted to speak, "He'd go on testing you in an attempt to understand what you are. You'd become a lab experiment. Even then, your powers would still be as alien to him as before. Their weak minds aren't made to understand these types of things. Only you and I can fully understand."

"I can personally ask for Tony Stark to examine me. He's smarter than me! He'd be able to understand."

"Ah, yes. Well, let's refresh ourselves with how Tony feels about you right now. I seem to recall mentioning that it was I who forced Stark off of you. In his mind, it was you who left him in the dust with a dent in his armor. If he even hears that you are the wolf, he'd make your life miserable."

I felt defeated. Loki had a good point to everything he said about my ideas. Along with defeat, I felt confused and disoriented. First, Loki was about to kill me, then he was petting me, trying to help me see the positive in my ruined life, and now he's just snuffing out every spark of hope I had of getting professional help.

"Then what am I supposed to do?!" I shouted, tears beginning to run down my cheeks, "You're telling me to start my life over, but I can't get any help from anyone while I do that! What are you saying?!"

"There is no one who can help you. Everyone would just hold you down."

"I don't understand you! First you tell me that life's good and dandy! Now you say there's no hope for me but I should try to make a new life anyway!"

"That's not what I said!"

"Yes it is!" My tears subsided as anger bubbled up inside me. "THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT YOU'RE SAYING! I'M GOING TO TRANSFORM AGAIN SO I NEED HELP, BUT THERE'S NO HELP POSSIBLE! OH, WELL! I MAY AS WELL TRY TO LIVE ANYWAY EVEN WHEN THERE'S NO HOPE LEFT FOR ME IN MY MISERABLE, RUINED, MUTANT LIFE!"

Loki's eyes were inches away from mine as I towered over him. I could sense his heart beating faster than normal, but his mind was still at ease. He backed out from under me, calmly stepping a pace back to give me space. His horns bobbed temptingly in front of my nose and I resisted darting out to grab them and use them to throw Loki around.

_Wait… His horns are in front of my face…_  I looked back at my hands and cried out. Once again, I had huge, clawed paws.

"Y-you've got to be k-kidding me!"

"It seems that your transformations can be triggered by extremities in your emotions."

I no longer felt angry with Loki. Instead, as if my vision was cleared by my change, I understood what he was telling me.

"You think you can help me?"

"I can do more than help you." Loki murmured, reaching out to stroke my muzzle, "I can teach you to control the Wolf inside you. I can teach you how to transform on your own accord. You can be the ultimate canine." He moved my face down to meet his vibrant green eyes, "I can help you become the best you can be in your new life, but only if you are fully willing to listen to me."

"Yeah, but… you're one of the biggest criminals in history. How can I trust you?"

"I'm not all bad. The only reason I had tried to take over your world was because I was forced to. I felt that I had to prove my worth to my father. All I need is a chance. You give me that, and I'll let you choose whether to continue learning from me."

He finished, and I took a moment to think over the possibilities. I go with him, and my life would take a turn for the better. Everything I had would be mine again. I'd be able to live my life like nothing happened.

I stared into Loki's eyes for any trace of deception, but only found pure honesty in their green depths.

"Fine. I'll give you a week to show the other side of yourself. Until then, I'm willing to let you teach me."

"You made the right choice."


	4. A Day in the Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canine has been with Loki for two days, sheltering in his hidden lair somewhere in New York's evacuated areas while trying to unlock the secrets behind her mutant abilities. Discovering little, and making small progress, Loki encourages Canine to go outside and interact with society again.

"Ok. Now breathe deeply, and relax." Loki instructed. I complied, filling my chest with air and releasing it slowly while resting my wrists on my knees.

It had been two days since Loki saved me, and already I can tell he's different than what everyone says he is. Right away, he had taken me to his hide-out hidden deep in the streets of New York and started to teach me. Now, we sat across from each other cross-legged, doing breathing exercises that would help me keep my transformation in check along with my emotions. I didn't understand at first, but then he reminded me of Banner and how his anger brought the Hulk. Apparently, my condition was very similar. Any extreme emotion I get leads to my transforming.

I admit, I was glad I decided to allow Loki to help me, It's proven to be very beneficial towards my self-control. But a tickling doubt still roamed my mind. Despite all he's done for me, Loki was still a dangerous criminal, and should, honestly, still be behind bars, or wherever, on Asguard. During the times we've sat and breathed like we are now, I've run a plan through my mind. I knew my feelings towards Loki would not change over a period of a week. In my mind, I would have some sort of control of myself by then. Nothing would hurt me if I, after my week was over, expose that he was at large in New York. I would be honored in fact. It would also be the perfect time for me to tell who I really was. Tinora Kanin would be, indeed, very different looking than how I am now, but my personality is still Tinora. And, who knows, If Fury truly finds out who I am and what happened to me, I could possibly get a job with him. Now who doesn't want a job like that?

"This just going to be like the past times?" I wondered lazily while I breathed out once again.

"Actually, I was planning on having you try to transform this time." Loki replied, his eyes shut while he too continued the breathing exercise.

"What?" I exclaimed, in-taking a sharp breath.

"Breathe slowly." He reminded me.

I took some calming breaths before continuing. "I'm not sure about you, but I'd like not to transform anymore."

"Oh, but I do." Loki proclaimed.

"But, doesn't that defeat the point of me controlling it so I don't transform again?"

"The wolf within you is much more than just a spirit. Now it's a real thing, your real protector. Take that and lock it away, you will be locking away your only protection from harm, not to mention a part of yourself." Loki murmured, "Do you understand, Stray?"

I didn't reply, for the name he called me weighed heavily on my mind. Not two hours after Loki saved me, he decided to give me a new name so I wouldn't be fully recognized. 'Canine Stray'. The first part was after I insisted to keep at least on part of my name, Kanin. The next was more symbolic than anything.

The first time he called me 'Stray' I became furious and transformed again. It was then that he explained that the new name was so I could protect my friends from the truth until I had everything under control. I didn't like it, but it was necessary.

"I don't understand. I lived just fine without the Wolf. Why can't I do so now?"

"Before, it was only a slight belief that you had a Wolf spirit that protected you; a mere story to entertain you. That story has become reality. The Wolf is now a permanent part of your soul. It changed you so it could connect easier with your thoughts and feelings.

"There is no possible way to hold it down completely. The only way is to learn to control it, is by handling its control over you. Like Bruce Banner, you need to learn how to be one with the beast inside you. That way, it wouldn't sneak up on you and take you by surprise. You'd control its initial actions."

I thought for a moment, and then replied. "There's no way I can just bury it and be normal again?"

"I'm afraid not…not unless you are willing to put half of your conscience away and live with only half of yourself. If Banner was to lose the Hulk, I'd imagine that he would be in danger of dying." Loki paused, then changed the subject. "Now I want you to, while breathing slowly and deeply, imagine yourself as the Wolf. Think of every detail."

As soon as he said it, the image of myself with black fur, ice-blue eyes, and huge, blood-stained, white teeth popped into my mind. I struggled not to push it away, for I had promised to let Loki teach me, and he was trying to do just that. I breathed in, and pictured the huge black, clawed paws; the tail that would swish back and forth even when I didn't want it to; and even the feeling of the prickles under my fur when I couldn't reach an itch filled my head.

For a moment, I felt a slight tingling, but it stopped almost as soon as I noticed it. I opened my eyes and gasped as I saw the huge black paws on the floor in front of me.

"That was excellent!" I heard Loki proclaim.

"Hm… If you say so…" my dislike was evident, but it didn't phase Loki one bit.

"Now imagine yourself as you would be in your human form. Every detail."

I concentrated, but a strange barrier seemed to be blocking my mind. I tried harder, breathed slower, while I conjured a picture of myself. My memories, thoughts, and physical attributes formed the best image I ever have thought of. A slight tingling started, but less than before. The wall was no longer there. It was now replaced by a wire fence that seemed to move on forever in all directions. I focused harder, only to gasp with excursion and pain from the effort, yet I still tried. The fence was all around me now, caging me in in a wire sphere that grew ever smaller. Nothing was around me now; only a choking blackness. Deep howls and barks echoed from all around me, pounding in my ears. I felt myself slipping into the nightmare, horribly caught in the claws of the beast inside. Then the cage ripped apart, the suffocating darkness dispersed, and the wolf spirit let a loud, long howl before falling silent. My eyes opened and I would have made a giant jerk with surprise were I not totally physically drained, because Loki's face was close to under a foot away from my own.

"Rest. That took a lot out of you."

I didn't complain, but I couldn't help but to feel unable to rest when a criminal's face was so close. Not to mention, now that I gave the effort, I noticed that I was once again human, and I was resting on Loki's knees.

"Did… I…?" I couldn't finish, but Loki caught what I meant.

"No. You didn't change on your own. I could tell you were failing and decided to intervene."

"Why... What happened?"

"I hadn't known your wolf spirit was so strong. When you tried to change, it fought back. It - if you are not with me - can possibly destroy your very soul and turn fully into a wild dog. You would never transform again into a human." He paused to think, and then continued a moment later, "I doubt that was the only thing. (1) You don't fully know what you look like exactly, and your personality is changing to match more with the Wolf. (2) Your past memories are not with you anymore. Those would, most certainly, be contributing factors."

"But… Why would… it destroy…" Loki saved me from speaking further.

"I believe it may be as new to this concept as you are. Of course, it has attached itself with you so you can be safer. It's just unused to the strength it must have gained by the new bond."

"Hmmm… So… what can I…"

"The best thing for you to do is probably to familiarize yourself with your new life, Stray. When you are rested, I think it best for me to take you where the streets are not abandoned. There, you may have time to adjust to your new look. And, while there, I must insist you try to find ways to connect to the wolf spirit as to grow a stronger bond."

"What will… that help…"

"It'll help with your control. Right now, whenever the wolf is released, it believes you are in genuine danger and refuses to let you transform back. It's this refusal stage that is the biggest threat to you. With a stronger bond, the two of you will be able to understand each other with greater ease, and, possibly, you will be able to use some of the canine attributes in human form."

"Right…" I understood, mostly. But at that moment, I felt the full force of the exhaustion. "Take me… off your… lap… so I can… rest. Don't like… using your… knees as a… pillow." With each word, I seemed to drift farther off into sleep. Fortunately, before I slipped into oblivion, I felt Loki gently lift my head up off his knees and place a pillow in place of them. I passed out just as he walked out of the room.

[...]

_Mist. It whirled around my legs at every slight movement. It swirled and wisped atop an un-seeable floor that stretched on into blackness._

" _Where am I?"_

_Shuffling behind me._

_I spun around, frightened. "Who's there?!"_

_A shadow whisked into the thick fog. Not a second later, another sound from behind._

_I turned again with similar results. "Who's there?!" I repeated into the emptiness._

_A growl rumbled from, seemingly, no-where._

" _Show yourself!" I was shaking all over, but I kept my voice steady, "Don't come close! I… I have a secret weapon that you don't want to meet!"_

_A raspy chuckle echoed._

" _I- I'm serious! It's a terrifying creature!"_

" _Is that how you see me?" The voice made me jump, but only slightly. It sounded huge; dangerous, but had the feeling of a young girl. It didn't sound female, or male. I couldn't decide. Now a large shadow was galloping around me, making the mist rise higher into the dark air._

" _Who are you?"_

_The form stopped (the mist continued swirling however) and padded to stand in front of me. "I am you. You are me." A second's pause before the apparition continued, "I am your protector. I am your friend. I am your greatest ally." It moved closer and, breaking through the misty wall, came into full view. "I am your Wolf Spirit."_

" _Y-You?!" I felt terrified now. Standing before me was the thing that ruined my life, Took everything away._

" _Stay calm. I am no threat."_

" _No threat? No threat?! You destroyed me!"_

" _Wrong. I have helped you."_

" _How on earth have you-"_

" _I have prepared you for what will be. The hardest part of your existence on this world has yet to come."_

_The gentleness in the Wolf Spirit's voice softened my heart. I was still distrusting it, but I was no longer frightened. "This isn't the hardest? If not… then what is?"_

" _I'm saddened to say that I cannot tell. If you were to know, the delicate balance of time and reality will be ruined."_

" _How? Why?"_

" _If you were to know, you'd try to stop what is coming."_

_I huffed in annoyance. "So, what can I do?"_

" _Our bond is not yet strong enough. You need to open to me. However, it must be taken slowly. I have yet to fully understand my strength. If we rush to become one not only in body, but in mind, then we will destroy each other."_

_The ground shook._

" _Be careful, young Kanin. Our teacher seeks you to wake."_

I sat up straight, nearly butting heads with Loki.

"Whoa! Startled me, Stray."

"Uh, sorry, Loki. I was just dreaming when you woke me."

"Really? Of what?, just out of curiosity."

"Oh, nothing of importance." The lie came easily. It was a talent I (and I'm ashamed to say) was proud of.

"Right. Well, today's the day you try yourself for a test run in modern society."

The memory sparked bright in my mind, and I stood up readily, clearly showing my excitement.

"Before we go, I want to make a few points. First, I want you to find a mirror and get a good, long look at yourself. That'll help you envision your new form easier when transforming back into a human. Second, this is the third day since the accident. Everyone in New York will know about it. I need you to act like you haven't heard about it at all. Ask people what they have heard. This helps you become more used to people in this form, and it will help us understand what everyone thinks of the mysterious Wolf."

"Sounds good." I yapped happily. "Let's get moving shall we?"

It took two hours to finally reach populated streets. Loki had, and don't ask me how, a hover-type of craft that we rode on. When we were within a quarter mile of the streets, he lowered to the ground and left me to walk the rest of the way, with I didn't complain doing.

Five minutes, and I was walking among the people of New York like I always used to before the accident. The sights took my breath away. I didn't realize until then how much I had missed the city bustle. I was looking around for a good place to start, and immediately found it; an alleyway entrance that led to the street market.

I walked over, feeling happier than ever. My steps were light, swift, and graceful as I broke into an excited run into the market. People were shouting, advertising their wares to the passerby's in an attempt to catch their attentions. The road was blocked off to discourage cars from driving through. Nothing but people filled the streets.

_"If there's a better place than this to re-build, then I'm a bird,"_ I thought feeling pleased, " _Well… here goes."_  I walked fully into the street and immediately my eyes were dodging left and right to take everything in. I walked slowly, turning every minute to get better looks at everything. All the colors, lights, sounds, and smells practically overwhelmed my senses, and I loved it. A smile lit my face and I started towards a pastry booth.

"What can I do 'ya for young lady?" the man asked pleasantly. "You look in need of refreshment. May I recommend my fruit tarts? They're my specialty."

"Oh, yes please! How much for the cherry one?" I wondered when a golden brown pastry with thick, red liquid oozing from it caught my eye and nose.

"Good eye! I'd say a dollar, just for the purdy lady."

I dug into my pockets and pulled out a dollar bill that Loki had supplied me with (along with much more) before we left. I handed it to the man who gave me the pastry in a paper bag.

"Thank you!" I piped happily then walked down the road to a bench that was unoccupied to eat my treat. I had only eaten half before I noticed a group of three older teens that were walking my direction.

"Do you believe what the news is saying?" a girl with long, brown hair and blue eyes was asking.

"About that wild phenomenon down at the hotel? It's incredible! I can't believe there's a mutant wolf running around New York!" the girl with shoulder length blond hair and blue eyes next to her replied.

"It's crazy I agree." The last teen, a girl with mid-back length black hair and brown eyes commented.

By then, the trio were right in front of me, and I took the chance to get some answers.

"Um, excuse me!" The three turned to face me. "I couldn't help but to overhear your conversation. What phenomenon?"

"You haven't heard?" the brown-haired girl asked flabbergasted. "A wolf came out of nowhere and injured a total of ten people in the grand hotel downtown. Six of them were policemen, the rest were bellboys."

"The wolf's still out there." The blonde butted in, "It escaped from the police, even from  _Tony Stark_  I heard."

"What does it look like?" I asked in fake wonder.

"My aunt was shopping in front of the hotel then the thing burst out." The black haired girl answered, "She called my mom and said that it was huge; over six feet tall! And was black as night, with huge, snow white teeth and claws that were dripping with blood! And she said that it looked straight at her with eyes the color of ice! Can you believe it?!"

"Wow. That's pretty intense."

"Yeah it is!" the brunette spoke up, "I heard that the Avengers are being assembled so they can track it down."

I gulped. "So, does Fury have any idea what the wolf could be?"

"Who knows what Fury thinks?" the brunette girl huffed, "He's always keeping things from us normal people on earth. But you know what I think?" She paused, "I think it's a mutant. Like from the X-Men movies, and I think she's only just discovered her powers, which would explain the big disaster."

" _She_? What makes you think the wolf's a girl?" the blonde jabbed.

"Some animal experts examined the pictures that were taken and figured out that the wolf was a girl." the brunette a responded matter-of-factly.

I stood up to the girls' height, looking downward slightly in thought with my right index finger rubbing my chin.

_"The authorities must know a lot if these three know this much. Normally the people only know close to half of the info compared to the police and detectives."_

"Say, you have an unusual hair color." The brunette interrupted my thoughts, cocking her head in interest as I looked up at her.

"What do you mean?" I questioned, a little tightly.

"It's just a darker color than I've ever seen anyone's hair. Did you dye it?"

"Uh… Yeah. Yeah, I dyed it."

"Ok." When I looked into her eyes she looked totally composed, but the tone in her voice told me she caught the pause in my answer.

"I wear colored contacts too. I like the light blue color against black." I added, seeing the black-haired girl look interestedly at my eyes. "I bet green would look great against your black hair."

The girls all smiled.

"Green's my favorite color." The black haired girl replied. "But my hair isn't black. It's dark brown."

I looked closer and nodded when I realized that she was right. The sun was reflecting off its long length in a reddish hue which made it look even browner.

"Sorry. It's such a dark brown…"

"Don't worry about it. Happens to me all the time." She giggled, waving her hand dismissively. "So, if I may ask, what color are your eyes without the contacts?"

"They're hazel. Actually, they're greener, but it doesn't really matter. I just wanted them to pop out more."

"Well," the blonde spoke, "The blue sure does pop, so I guess you chose the color well."

"Thanks."

There was a pause in the conversation. The three girls were glancing from me to each other, making me feel uncomfortable.

"Well…" I started, wrapping the remains of my fruit tart in the butchers paper it came in and placed it in the bag, never looking away from the girls. "It's been fun talking with you, and thanks for telling me about the wolf, but it's about time for me to leave." Sounds sharpened around me, and I realized that there were a few shady characters scattered around the street. I could sense their movements, quiet and very small. "My… mom… is expecting me to be home in five minutes."

The blonde put her hand on my shoulder before I could turn away, "But you just—" she was cut off by the dark brunette who grabbed her hand.

"I bet her mom wants her for something important." She looked at me, "See you later possibly?"

"Ah, yes… Yes. Nice meeting you. Uh… goodbye." I walked off trying not to look too hurried while I frantically glanced around for danger. My wolf hearing and sight was catching all sorts of unusual things, but the worst was the dark suited man behind a newspaper that seemed to pop up every time I looked behind me. Not to mention the three girls had disappeared from the street.

As soon as the street branched off, I rushed around the corner to leave the market, only to run head on into two tall, black-suited, burly looking men.


	5. Placing Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canine's day turns to the worst when she runs into three men who know more than Canine thinks. Thankfully, Canine's venture with meeting strangers pays off the moment she's in most trouble.

The paper bag dropped from my hand as I fell onto my back, getting the wind knocked from me. Gasping for air, I could scarcely see the men through my slitted eyes. Despite my heaving, I struggled onto my knees and skittered away just in time to dodge a horrible punch towards my gut. The blow missed by a hair's width, tearing at my shirt and ripping a small portion of it off onto the pavement. Only then did I realize that the men had more than just muscle. They were equipped with sharp-knuckled gloves that each wore on each of their right hands.

Another blow came, this time right in front of my startled face and into the ground. While I watched that speed past, a boot came crashing down and would have landed on my leg with crushing force if I hadn't rolled over in reaction to the attack.

My breath came back, and I rolled again, away from another falling boot, onto my own feet. The situation was not good. The two before me were huge, mostly made of muscle, and were obviously trained in fighting. However, I didn't feel too worried about that. My agility and early years of fighting classes would be my ally. It was the slim looking business man behind them that had most of my attention.

The thug on my right went for a right hook while the other swung his own fist around to catch me when I dodged the first attack. It was foolproof, unless the victim happened to dive the opposite direction.

I launched myself to the left, twisting so my face avoided the hook, and landed on all fours, balanced perfectly on the balls of my feet and the tips of my fingers.

"Why don't you try that again?" I taunted, preparing for another maneuver. "C'mon. I'm little. I can't be so hard to take down."

"Until you transform." I was confused at first about who had spoken. Only until I dodged another punch did I realize the cold, youthful sounding voice belonged to the business man. "I don't expect you to be able to hold it in. Soon enough you'll become the powerful beast."

His comments took me by surprise, taking enough of my concentration that a twist away from an oncoming kick stopped short, and the metal tipped boot collided with my right ankle, instantly causing it to bruise. Whether it was sprained or not I didn't know, but it seriously limited any further movement.

I managed to scuttle a safe distance away to take a deep breath. "Who do you think you are?!"

The suited man merely chuckled. "The question is, who do you think _you_ are,  _Tinora Kanin_?"

The question made my head spin, but when a new punch came and flew past my head as, with newfound energy, I dodged and replied:

"I'm not Tinora Kanin." Avoiding putting any weight on my injured ankle, I jumped up and summersaulted to the side of one of the thugs, kicking out and felt a solid smack against the inside of his knee, making it buckle and sending the man down onto the pavement. "My name, is Canine Stray," wolfish senses increased my awareness of the fight, giving me greater reflexes and evaluation of the situation, "and you chose to mess with the wrong person." My elbow came down on the back of the man's head, whacking his head solidly against the ground and knocking him out instantly.

The other thug stood there shocked for a moment before he came to attack again. I sensed him coming up from behind me in an attempt to catch me in a headlock. I ducked, barely escaping his massive arms, and darted behind him. Unfortunately, he was faster than his fallen companion and was facing me almost as soon as I had moved, already throwing a new punch with his armored right hand. I ducked again, but was caught unawares by his left hand, which had started a left hook in anticipation for my move. His punch caught the edge of my jaw, sending me rearing back from the force of the hit. My weight fell on my injured ankle and I stumbled backward. The thug took the chance to hit me again, this time in the gut, sending me falling to the ground hard, blinded with pain. It was at that moment that I saw his weakness. He stayed on the tips of his toes which enabled easier and quicker movements. Unfortunately for him, I knew that one well-aimed kick to the side of his ankle would cripple him, for the tension in the muscles would only work negatively for him, tearing if hit hard enough.

He came rearing for a final punch that would finish me, and I knew it was then, or never. Forgetting the pain, I jumped to my feet and dove to the left. Landing, I used my momentum of the jump to power a swing of my leg. I felt my foot hit the very edge of his heel, ripping straight through the tendons.

With a grunt of pain, the brute went down, nursing his injured heel while I backed away.

"Very impressive." I heard the businessman speak, "You didn't transform… That was unexpected."

"I've controlled it better than you anticipated." I growled, wincing as my ankle and belly throbbed, "Now, I want a clear answer. Who are you, and how do you know who I am?"

"How did you learn to control that beast?" the man asked, ignoring my question completely. "You must have a mentor of some sort."

"You're not going to answer me are you?" I didn't need an answer; I already knew it. Instead of talking, I resorted to examination.

The man was indeed young looking, probably close to his late twenties. His brown hair was combed in long sweeping locks to the right side of his head, held out of his deep blue eyes by some good quality hair gel. He stood close to five feet, six inches tall, with slim shoulders and a small, but long, chest. He stood tall; shoulders held back and his chest puffed out almost in a cocky sort of look, but obviously very high in authority. His hands fell along his sides loosely, his left resting its thumb in the edge of his suit pocket. A gold chain hung loosely from his jacket, announcing his wealth and prosperity in life. On his front jacket pocket, a small pin was placed. It was difficult to see at first, but, with the help of her wolfish senses, she was able to read the gold and yellow lettering.

_A.I.M_

_Secretary_

_Joel X. Maxis_

Because of my reporter background, I knew who this man was, or at least who and what he worked for. The knowledge made me shiver.

"Are you done examining me? I know enough to tell you understand where I come from." Joel declared, "You have a very sharp mind. Tell me, what do you know?"

I hesitated, then decided to answer. "You're the secretary of something for A.I.M. By your stance and the sharp look in your eye I can tell you're higher up in the pecking order, possibly  _the_  secretary. You may look inexperienced, but you know much more than you let on. Your stance may look relaxed, but it's one of deception. In truth, every muscle is tuned to react at lightning speed, which tells me you work out and have learned a few moves for fighting. The thugs are just a cover to make you seem weak and helpless so an enemy would jump straight at you, which, I assume, is what you want.

"Instead of asking, I'll guess how you managed to track me. The day of the accident, I noticed I was being followed. Somehow you could sense I was different, and was anticipating for my transformation. Form the hotel, you just managed to follow my main actions until this precise moment. Of course…" I paused before continuing, "You lost me when I entered the alleyway. That would explain how you were surprised that I could control Stray."

The man looked like he'd just been hit from behind with a full wine bottle.

"That's right. I'm just that good." I added, a little cockily.

The light that used to be in Joel's eyes faded, and turned into a dark shadow of anger. "You may be observant and very smart, but it doesn't matter, because I'm taking you in. Your powers will prove useful to us."

My heart practically froze. I knew what would happen if A.I.M got a hold of me. I'd be used as a science experiment; tested physically and mentally to find my limits, blood samples, tests to find a cure, more tests to find a way to add the powers to a normal person… a living lab rat.

"I won't go." I stated sternly, "There's no way you can make me."

Joel laughed, "My dear, you don't really have a choice. You see, despite your intelligence, you've neglected to remember a very important item." on cue, five more men appeared around the corner from behind me, some casually tossing newspapers to the ground as they walked into sight. All of them had the same type of stance as Joel did, making the words I was going to say stick in my throat. "It's come with us awake, or unconscious." Joel sneered.

The men all stopped a yard away from me, lined up and ready to fight. My arm wrapped around my stomach as it throbbed again. Suddenly I felt extremely vulnerable, and I knew this was a fight I would not win.

The men approached, assuming different fighting stances as they started to spread out around me. There was only one other option. I didn't like it, but becoming an experiment was much more undesirable.

I turned tail and ran, speeding right past Joel and into the busy street.

I heard him shout but I didn't care. The urgency for me to escape took all thought in my mind. I limped hard at first, stumbling almost to the point of falling, but I pushed the pain to the back of my mind and I forced myself to run normally.

I pushed past people, knocking grocery bags from different hands as I shouldered through the small crowds. Shouts of anger told me the men were following me, shoving people out of their way. Suddenly, I tripped on a large suitcase that had been placed on the sidewalk. I fell to my side, hitting the edge of the curb and rolling out into the street. People started yelling as they watched as I stood and was narrowly hit by a taxi. I ran forward to the other side of the road, nearly making it before I was hit by a red sports car.

Pain echoed in my head as my whole body ached. Luckily, the car wasn't going very fast, but it was fast enough to send me a couple feet away.

By now everyone in the area were shouting in surprise and worry as they watched the scenario. I lay on the ground, my head spinning from pain. It was only when I heard anger men shouting and growling for people to move did I start to get up. I had landed on my front. When I turned over some people screamed. I had huge bruises on my chin from the two punches the thug had given me, and a long scrape form landing on the road stretched along my right cheek. Add my scars from the bullet grazes I got from the original accident and I looked like a mess.

I ignored the people around me who tried to help; telling me to stay down and relax, or asking what hurt so they could check for serious injuries. I painfully shoved myself up, growling at everyone to leave me around as I looked frantically around for the men. I saw them, running my way closer than I expected. They were about to reach the spot on the road where I tripped. "Excuse me! Excuse me! Move over!" I shouted, pushing past frantic people to hide in the crowd. My limp was horrific. Every time I stepped on my right foot I nearly fell over, but I couldn't stop. I needed to reach the edge of the evacuated area of New York so I could reach Loki and get away.

I didn't realize how slow I had become until one of the black suited men came from nowhere and crashed into my side, barreling me to the ground and through the window of a jewelry store. The two of us rolled different directions from the impact, stopping only when we hit a display podium. He stood almost immediately, but I took a bit longer. Pearl necklaces and diamond earrings poured over me when the podium tipped over and crashed to the floor.

I heard the manager of the store shout then run out of the door to get some help.

I looked dazed towards the man who was now standing over me, the sun gleamed off of the brass knuckles he raised above my head.

"Hey!" a familiar voice shouted from behind him. "Are you the manager? I want to complain about the mess in here." The man turned, confused, allowing me to see who it was that spoke.

It was the dark brown-haired girl I had met in the market. Her two friends stood near her, glancing around curiously at the huge mess we had made.

"I was planning on buying a necklace from here," the blonde mentioned, "but I changed my mind. Do you know any other place I could get one?"

The three entered the shop.

"What happened here?" the brunette wondered, not giving the man any chance to speak. "Dit someone rob this place?!"

"OOOOO!" the blonde continued, "Did aliens crash through your window? Did you happen to see a blue police box?!"

The man only looked around confused and very annoyed as the three teens mobbed him with questions and random conversation starters.

The dark-brown haired girl glanced my direction, then looked at the emergency exit behind me. The clue was obvious, and I took it.

I limped out of the building knowing I would have a big head start. The other men would have stayed at the store thinking I was in the rubble somewhere. If not, then they would have been forced to stay by the police or the onlookers so they would be able to answer questions. Silently I thanked the three teens as I walked along the busy street. My condition caught many people's attention, but none tried to stop me.

Ten minutes later I finally reached the edge of the evacuated area. Unfortunately, as soon as I thought I was good to go, sirens rang from the street behind me. When I looked back, I groaned as three police cars and an ambulance came into view from around a corner that obviously came from the street I had run through.

They came straight towards me, which I wasn't surprised about. My hunched over, limping form would be extremely hard to miss, not to mention my clothes were ripped now in many places, mostly my pants.

They came closer but I couldn't care. Just then I felt the wolf inside me stir. "No… No, not now…" I moaned, falling to my knees in exhaustion while I struggled against myself. I heard Loki's voice echo in my mind, reminding me how well I was doing with controlling my abilities. It was only a memory I knew, but it sounded so real. "I can't give up now." I grunted stubbornly, now hearing the sirens with new clarity, "I won't fall now, not after what I just went through." Every sound in the street for meters in all directions hounded my ears, the sirens and shouting of the A.I.M agents most of all.

I felt my hands start to tremble. I fought harder, breathing deeply and slowly. The sirens were so close now. I closed my eyes to see the face of the wolf before me. "I can't let you out now."

_"You're in so much danger! You need me!"_

"You need to understand. I transform, I'm in bigger danger than I am now."

The wolf was silent for a moment. Time seemed to slow down all around me.

_"If we trust each other, we will prevail. I choose to trust you. Will you choose to trust me?"_

"I… choose to trust you."

Suddenly, new energy flooded me, filling my whole body with new life. I was still in pain, but it wasn't as strong as it had been. I stood up and looked behind me. The police cars had pulled over and the men inside were walking my direction. I looked into their faces, disappointed to see hostility in their eyes. From inside one of the cars I saw the man that had knocked me over, along with Joel sitting next to him.

"Come with us ma'am. No funny business." One of the police requested.

"I'm sorry, but it's not an option for me." As soon as my mouth closed, I turned and ran into the evacuated streets, creating a huge gap that increasingly got bigger. The police tried to follow, but I could tell early on that they were losing enthusiasm and, not long after I ran, they stopped and went back to their cars.

Seven minutes later I stopped running. Not far away I sensed Loki, and He was coming my way. While I waited for him, I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, relaxing when I could see the wolf spirit within me.

"My life will be much different now isn't it?"

_"You guess correct, but don't let the change beat you down._  Stray answered,  _We are one now. Nothing will ruin us."_

"Yes." I murmured, "No matter what, I will make the best of what comes. Nothing will ruin my life ever again."

I opened my eyes as Loki's hovercraft descended a few yards away, sending fallen papers flying across the ground.


	6. Second Attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canine is safe back with Loki, but is quickly pushed back out into society to try mingling again. While she's out, Canine struggles to organize her feelings towards Loki.

"AIM agents have been tracking you? For how long, did they say?" Loki asked incredulously.

"Apparently since before the accident." I replied, rubbing my hand through my hair. "They lost me when I ran into the alley."

"Good. Then they won't be tracking you to here?" Loki assumed.

"I—I don't know… The only way they could have followed me all this time would be because something traceable is coming off me. Kinda like gamma radiation or something like that."

"Hm." The evil god leaned back against the chair he sat in, a worried expression on his face. "And you say the police almost had you before I came and picked you up?"

"That's right. They would have succeeded too if I hadn't accepted the spirit's offer—"

Wait. The "spirit's" offer? You mean the wolf?" Loki wondered with a glimmer in his eyes.

I realized my mistake after he asked his question. In a rush, I tried to cover up with an excuse.

"Well, sort of… I mean, It's like a mental thing so—"

"Can you see the wolf?"

He hit dead on. I was more flustered than ever.

"Y—yes. If I'm in dire need of help then I can close my eyes and be with the spirit. I've actually had a dream this morning and I talked with it for some time. Then, with the police, it told me that we needed to accept each other in order to prevail over some sort of evil in the future that I wasn't supposed to know about yet because of complications and because it was apparently some big turn in my life that would determine a lot of my future which all seems kind of far-fetched in my opinion because nothing should be so important that it could decide my life for me-" It all came out in a faltering current which was staunched quickly when Loki intervened.

"Whoa, whoa whoa. I didn't ask for a confession." Loki assured with an amused smile. "I only wanted to know if you can see it."

"Yes, I can see it. Sorry, Loki." I murmured embarrassed.

"This is good! You're bonding with the beast inside! Soon, nothing will be able to stop you from becoming the new, powerful you!" he exclaimed excitedly, "You just need to go out longer and blend—"

"I'm wanted by the police." I snapped, "The jewelry all over me after the AIM agent pushed me into the jewelry shop stayed on me when I was running. The police saw me with the pearls still around my neck just before you picked me up."

"Hm. That's right." Loki muttered, his excitement fading a little, "The police will be a problem, but with your speed and other new powers, I think you can avoid them well enough." A new gleam came into his green eyes. "I'm so proud of you, Stray. You started out as a weak, suffering girl, then grew into a strong, independent, knowledgeable being. All in the space of a few days!"

I didn't know how to answer. Despite the help Loki had been, I still felt some uncertainty towards him. What scared me the most, however, was the comfort I felt when I saw him, the ease I had around him. I was getting used to his harsh, yet, loving criticisms he sometimes made, the advice he was always giving me, the encouraging words that lifted my spirits whenever I felt discouraged. I was  _enjoying_ his presence.  _"And I still have to stay with him for four more days before I can leave."_

"Let's get some sleep." He interrupted my thoughts. "It's getting late. I don't want you tired when you go into the city again tomorrow."

When he said it, I realized that it was indeed late: around nine in the evening. The hours after I had left the city were spent going through every single detail of my experience- except the three girls, Loki didn't need to know of them yet—and cleaning me up. The car incident left me more battered than I had thought; officially spraining my ankle and giving me road burn along my right leg and cheek. Only after a glance in Loki's dagger did I realize how bad I looked. Thankfully, I discovered that being part wolf also seemed to enhance my body's healing. By this time, after cleaning the burns and icing the sprain, I was almost back to normal. Both of us were hoping that a good night's rest would finish the process.

"Yeah, ok. I'm headin' off then. See you in the morning?"

"See you in the morning, Stray. Tomorrow, I'm having you go out to meet people. Make friends. Sounds good?"

"Sounds good." I mumbled, thinking about the three mysterious girls who had risked their own lives to save me by distracting the AIM agent as I walked out of the room and into my own bedroom. Laying down into my makeshift bed, I thought to myself,  _"Maybe I'll see them again."_  After a moment however, I knew it would be unlikely.  _"What are the chances of me seeing them in New York where there are hundreds of people walkin' around day and night?"_ With that question fresh in my mind, I nodded off to sleep.

[...]

"Hey, Stray. Time to get up."

Loki's voice penetrated my peaceful sleep, driving me back to wakefulness.

"Hm? Wha'?… Time already?"

Despite the good rest, I felt like I hardly had an hour of sleep.

"Yes, it's time to get up." Loki answered with humor strong in his voice. "It's not winter yet so no hibernation."

"Har har har." I murmured good-naturedly, blinking sleep from my eyes while sitting up to stretch. Loki, I sensed, was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed and toe tapping impatiently for me to get up and going. "Y'know, if you have a problem with me taking my time, just say it so I can confirm what I already can sense." I added while rolling lazily out of bed.

"Fine. You're going too slowly. Hurry up." Loki shot back. If it wasn't for the smile on his face, I could have sworn he was being serious. "Oh, by the way, your face is looking much better. There's no signs of any road burn anymore. "

"I'm glad you care enough to notice." I giggled, running my hands quickly back and forth along my head to tousle up my hair, ridding myself of the bedhead I had while making it stick up wildly in all directions. It was easy, and made my hair look pretty good. With a final flick of my head to clear all hair from my face, my hair was done. As for my clothes, I wore the same outfit I had originally started with after my first transformation. For some reason I no longer had to change as long as I transformed regularly. It was like changing the clothes themselves.

"Ok, let's go!" Loki urged.

"Can I eat first?" I whined teasingly for I knew he had no food to spare for me. He could only give me money for food, if we couldn't find anything good in the abandoned homes and apartments.

"You're very amusing." He replied, "Now let's go. You have enough money to buy a few meals today." He grabbed my arm and started to pull me out of my room and to the roof of the place we stayed where his hovercraft was parked.

I didn't get another time to speak until we were on the craft and flying towards the populated part of the city.

"Why do you want me to meet new people?" I finally wondered after a minute of flight. "I know you want me to become a new person, but, honestly, how many people will I meet and ever see again?"

"The point of this, Stray, is so you can become comfortable around others." Loki stated seriously. "To be honest, though, it helps when you're in need of someone to fall back on during trouble. The more people you know, the more of a chance you can get out of sticky situations."

_"Boy is that true"._  I thought, recalling how I had been saved by the three girls.

Soon, I was walking into the busy streets of New York, weaving in and out of the crowd to find a restaurant to eat breakfast. It didn't take long to find a good place. Different cafes and small stores littered the sides of the streets,  **open**  signs were lit up invitingly all over the place. Eventually, I chose a tucked away fast-food place and quickly ordered a hamburger and fries to go. It didn't take five minutes before a tall blonde girl gave me a sack with my food in it.

"That was fast." I couldn't help but to comment as I took the sack.

"We're not the most popular place in the world so we have time to cook the food in advance. Not many customers come to a fast-food restaurant that's harder to reach than all the others." the blonde replied without any emotion, "Our alleyway placement is a tad rough on the city goers."

"I understand. This must be an easy job then." I assumed, pulling out a couple fries and sticking them into my mouth experimentally.

"Not at all," the girl sighed, "With this place being where it is, it's a popular place for gangs or drunks. It's difficult keeping order sometimes."

"Oh, well, I'm sorry." I spoke with a hurried gulp.

"I manage it pretty well for a girl." She muttered, "Anything else I can get you?"

"No, thank you very much." I closed the bag and started to the door.

"Have a good day."

"Yeah, you too. Uh, don't let anyone bully you too much. No one can force you to have a bad day."

The girl looked at me a little surprised and embarrassed before replying:

"Thanks. I needed to hear that."

"No problem." With that said, I walked out back to the street feeling pretty good about what I had just done.

Soon, I found an empty bench on the side of a clothing store and stopped to eat the burger and fries I had bought, always keeping a hesitant eye on the people who passed. " _Any one of them could easily be an enemy. Not to mention I'm not sure how popular I could be right now."_  Images of the police chasing me while expensive pearls and diamonds clinked around my neck and arms flashed across my mind making me shiver. " _Why did AIM have to get involved? Because of them, my new lease on life is ruined_.  _I'm a wanted criminal_ _ **again**_ _."_

I finished my food after dwelling on that thought, and quickly decided to walk around the street market again. It didn't take long to find an entrance, and, pretty soon, I was, once again, surrounded by the sights and smells of the street. People still bustled about from booth to booth, but not as wildly as before. A glance at a newspaper told me why. Today was Sunday, which meant yesterday was Saturday; New York's busy day.

I wandered about for only two minutes before I heard someone shout in my direction.

Startled, I jumped and prepared to make a quick runaway until I noticed a slightly familiar face smiling from a pastry counter.

"Hey!" I shouted back, jogging over to the counter, "Nice to see you again. How'd you recognize me? I only came once yesterday."

"Ah, I don't forget little missies with hair an' eyes like yourself. Enjoy the pastry?"

"It was delicious! I'm going to buy the same again if you don't mind."

"Of course not! Here ya go, one cherry tart for the same price as before." The man placed the delicious dessert in a paper bag and handed it to me while I, in turn, passed a dollar bill.

"Thank you very much. This will definitely hold me 'till lunchtime."

"You're most welcome young lady. Enjoy New York!"

I started to walk away but stopped to face the man again. "Could I get your name by any chance? I could direct hungry passerby's in your direction easier that way."

"My name's Bill. I'll be keepin' count of how many people you send out." The man replied with a smile and a wink.

I smiled back then walked down the street further, not going many steps before stopping by a woman pushing a stroller with a whiney toddler inside. Knowing Bill was still watching, I pointed in his direction and told her to try giving the upset boy a treat. Then I went out of view feeling better than I had in days. Nothing stopped me from suggesting Bill's pastries to the browsers who needed something to do. Some I even started conversations with. It felt good. Loki was right. I did need to get used to being around people now that I was a mutant. I still felt a little awkward around the people who I started to get to know better, but that would change over time once I figure out precisely how I wanted to answer the questions they asked.

Hours passed. I had talked to more than forty people. (I tried to keep count, but I lost count around thirty-seven.) At least half of which I got to know pretty well. I enjoyed seeing the looks on people's faces when I walk up to them, a random stranger, and start talking. It was a little weird to do so, but I enjoyed it too much to care; the smiles that were on the stranger's faces after we go separate ways filled me up to the brim.

The next thing I knew, I had missed lunch by three hours. With a bag on my shoulder filled with odds and ends that I had bought along the way, I sat on a bench and sighed, " _Today was amazing! I can't believe it all passed so quickly. Everyone here is so fun to talk to, I can't bring myself to stop! I never knew getting to know people would be so… enjoyable."_ I thought about the job I had as a reporter. Getting to know people then was more from necessity; to get good stories or biographies, or information about recent events. It was so different from this. When I thought about it deeper, I realized I really didn't remember anything about anyone I had done a report on; only a select few of whom had the best stories of the century.  _"When I settle down permanently, I'm going to do this more often for my reports. Maybe I'll just grab a random person and make an article about them for fun. The column could be called 'Stories on the Street'."_

I grinned happily and looked around for another person to meet. My smile vanished when I saw the entrance of the alley I had been attacked in yesterday. Absentmindedly, I made my way over to the corner and peered within the empty space. I took a step forward and heard a papery crunch. I looked, and found my bag I had dropped when I was first jumped by the two thugs. Inside still laid the cherry pastry, albeit smashed by my foot, " _Who am I kidding? I'll never settle down here. There's very few ways I could do that happily without revealing my identity at some point."_ Something tickled in my mind. Loki was free in New York, and no one knew but me, and I couldn't do anything about it; at least not for two more days in any case. _"What will I do once the week is over? I hate to admit it, but I think I might miss him. I mean, he's given me another chance. He's the only one who knows me and accepts what I am. He really is different from who I thought he was. I mean, nothing can change what he tried to do, but he's proving that he's not at all as heartless as he appeared then. He's actually nice and can feel some sort of compassion or mercy. He has a sense of humor for Pete's sake! Oh… I don't know…"_

Movement near me took my attention away from my head and I turned to see who it was. A young man wearing a tawny jacket was walking only feet away, looking around at the different booths that lined the street.

Allowing some wolf sense to come in, I could hear his stomach growling ferociously, _"I'll worry about Loki later. For now, I'll do what he told me to do."_

"Uh, excuse me sir," I exclaimed, gaining the man's attention, "If you're hungry, I know a place with some really good pastries."

He looked at me curiously before replying. "Where do you suggest?"

"It's not too far up the road. It's a small counter worked by a man named Bill. I had one of his cherry tarts this morning."

"Have you been telling people to go to him often?"

"I have today. I promised Bill I would."

"I see…" the man murmured while pulling his jacket out to reach into the inner pocket. "Well… I am hungry, but that's not why I'm here. You see, I was looking for someone and I believe that someone is you." As he spoke, he pulled out his wallet and flipped it open to reveal the police insignia and his license.


	7. Wolves Roam in Packs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canine, once again, is faced with capture. Is there anyone willing to help her avoid Hawkeye's sharp gaze?

My heart froze. I stared at the wallet, fear glinting brightly in my eyes.

"Now, I need you to come quietly." He soothed while reaching back and pulling out a pair of hand cuffs. "Otherwise I will have to use the Taser, which I'd like to avoid. The easier you come, the easier it will be for you. From what I've heard from Mr. Maxis, you are a very smart girl Canine. You know what you should do. At headquarters we'll question you, and then you can go again."

"N-no. I-I… I can't go with you." My voice faltered as I stepped away from the cop.

"Come now, or I'll have to force you."

I didn't wait any longer. I turned and ran the same way I had yesterday. I gathered speed the best I could while pushing through the crowd once again, clutching my bag of items, determined not to drop anything. I didn't look back, but I didn't have to to know the cop wasn't following me. There were no sounds of pursuit; only the angry shouts of those I bumped into.

I was even more scared than I would have been if he was following me. His neglect to try and catch me made me uneasy. Somewhere, I knew, he had backup, waiting for me to run into their hands.

"How could I have been so stupid? I should have sensed the danger he was." I thought angrily at myself.

_Don't put yourself down too much._

I moaned inwardly when Stray, my wolf spirit, spoke in my mind.

_He was a civilian cop and was indeed hungry._

"Yeah, but apparently he wasn't looking for food because he decided to arrest me instead. And how did I not realize what he was looking for? I mean, he was looking off into the crowd and-" Realization dawned in my mind and I felt Stray slip back into unconsciousness, her duty fulfilled for the moment. "I get it now. The cop was looking through the crowd, not for food booths, but for a dark-haired, blue-eyed girl like me who, he knew, had been talking to people and directing them to Bill who he had spoken to first off, explaining how why he seemed to be traveling in the same direction I was." After a moment with that thought, I commented, "Wow… now I feel dumb… It really wasn't as complicated as I had thought… a simple misunderstanding."

I was still running through the crowd when I heard shouts, louder that those around me, from up ahead. I looked up, and fell to a complete stop at the sight of two police cars, a K-9 vehicle, and none other than Hawkeye, all barricading the road. Around me, I could hear people muttering to themselves and looking curiously at the police, asking complete strangers why they thought an Avenger was with them.

I could feel the eyes of the police search the crowd I was in, but the burning sensation I felt when Hawkeye did the same was way different. He could spot anything from a mile away and shoot it within a second, either killing it, or leaving it alive, depending on his preference.

I stared, frozen in fear while his gaze came closer and closer. His piercing search was less than a foot away from me when a dark shadow covered my eyes and an arm wrapped around my shoulders. I flinched, but the arm was strong and controlling, keeping me from moving enough to attract attention. I felt the urge to run, and was about to, before a voice spoke in my ear:

"Hey, Max! Long time no see! What do ya' think of all this? How's aunt Maddy, by the way?"

"Wha-?" I breathed hurriedly, glancing up to speak to whoever was next to me. "I-I'm sorry but I think you've got the wrong—" I stopped when the familiar face of the brunette girl met my eyes.

"Can you believe Hawkeye is here?" The blonde came up on my other side, nudging my arm to tell me to turn around.

"What do you think happened to cause this? Someone must be in  _big_  trouble." the darker brunette continued the conversation while grabbing my hand and guiding me away with them and away from the police.

While we walked, I thought about what had just happened. _"These three, once again, have saved my hide. But, why? Why protect me? I'm grateful and all, but I still can't figure out why they did it. The hat was a smart idea and acting friendly with me too. Hawkeye totally passed me by._   _They practically had it all planned out the way they fell into it so quickly and easily."_

We rounded a corner and exhaled, relieved to be away from the danger. Only then did I realize they too were terrified.

"Why did you do that?" I asked after a moment's pause, "It was dangerous and, honestly, extremely stupid, considering it was Hawkeye you were up against."

"We did it because we know you don't deserve to be caught." The blonde answered.

"AIM set you up; framed you so you could be made vulnerable." The brunette continued, "Why wouldn't we?"

"Well… it was just… I wouldn't expect three teenage girls to do that; risk their lives and stuff like that." I expressed hesitantly, unsure myself why they wouldn't help someone they had helped before.

"Hey, we're not your average teenage girls." The dark brunette declared, "I don't know about these two," she gestured to her friends, "but I  _need_  some thrill in my life. I feel bored with everyday life; being able to predict what to do the next day, the next week, even the next month! Finding a new friend who's being chased by AIM and, unrightfully, by the police is just what I wished for! Of course it's good to help those in need anyway. "

"You wished for an oddball girl to show up with AIM and the cops on her heels?" I wondered with a slight smile.

"Uh…yeah! That's exactly what I had hoped for!" she replied with a smile of her own. Her friends lightly punched her shoulders teasingly while laughing.

"Since I've bumped into you three twice already, could I get your names?"

"This is Summer." The brunette spoke, pointing to the blonde. Then, pointing to the dark brunette, she went on, "This is Annie, and my name's Tiara, but we're often referred to as 'Annie and the girls'."

"Good to finally know you." I exclaimed to the three, "My name's Tinor-uh-Canine; Canine Stray." I finished quickly, a little startled that I had almost given my real name.

"Well, it's good to know you too, Canine Stray." Annie responded as if she hadn't heard my quick correction.

"Hey, since we're all friends now, do you mind telling us your address or phone number? That way we could stay in touch and have parties and stuff like that." Tiara suggested eagerly.

"Ah, well…um…I, uh…don't know my address." I explained warily while trying to form the right words. "I actually don't even have…I don't live…" The looks from the three girls made me slightly queasy and my tongue quickly failed me. Thankfully, they took up the conversation.

"Don't worry." Annie soothed, "If you don't have anywhere to go, you'll be able to come to us."

"Speaking of which," Summer spoke, "Why don't we have a sleepover tonight?"

"That's a great idea!" Tiara squealed excitedly, "Who's house should we stay at?"

"How 'bout mine?" Annie suggested thoughtfully, "My parents are going out for my Dad's work party. We could stay for the night without much interruption."

"What about Jack, and your sisters?" Summer wondered.

"They're sleeping over at my cousin's house. They've actually just left this morning." Annie declared happily, "I'll call my mom." Immediately, Annie pulls out her small phone and dials up her mother. Tiara, Summer and I listen closely to hear what they say.

"Hi mom! How are you?...That's good. Hey, Ti, Summer and I want to sleep over at our house tonight….Uh-Hu…Yeah, we're just going to hang out….Oh, and we've found a new friend too….Yup…She's just like us….I'm telling them you said that!...Oh, they'll enjoy it, I promise….So it's a yes?...Sweet! I love you mom! You're the best!...Don't worry, I will! Love you, bye!" Annie happily tucked her phone away into her pockets, a huge grin across her face. "She's said yes!"

Squeals of joy came as a reply from Tiara and Summer.

"And she said she logged me onto the computer before they left so we can do more research!" Annie added.

"Sweet! Tonight is going to be awesome!" Summer shouted with a fist pump.

"Oh, and my mom said that she thought there were no other people like us cuz our race of craziness had killed most of off. Apparently we are the lone survivors!" The three went on into giggles and jokes

"D-don't you need to pack clothes or anything?" I asked, amazed at how quickly they had set up the sleepover and were ready to go.

"No. You'll understand when we get to Annie's." Tiara answered, grabbing my hand, "Now let's go so we can ignore the rest of the world and be in our own!" With no further conversation, we all started to make our way down the street in the direction of the evacuated part of the city.

I hadn't realized how close Annie's house was to the border of the evacuation zone; only six houses away. After revealing her secret house keys that were hidden under a fake flower, we entered, and made ourselves right at home. The walk to her house was a pleasant one, filled with much talking that hovered on the topic of—well—me; or at least the wolf part. Occasionally it would turn around onto the normal me. I didn't realize how talkative those girls could be. When it came to similarities that we ended up finding in all of us, there was no shutting us up. For the moment, I felt like a normal person.

"Now, why did you not have to pack?" I probed once we all had filed into Annie's room and my newly bought stuff was hung on a doorknob.

No one answered. Instead, Annie came to my side to watch with me as Tiara and Summer walked to a dresser and opened a drawer, each pulling from within a pair of pajamas and toothbrushes.

"We've spent so many nights together that we've started to keep some of our things at each other's houses." Annie explained. "All three of our houses have a pair of our PJ's, toothbrushes, and sleeping bags so we don't have to pack for out-of-the-blue sleepovers. And any clothes we might need we share. We're all about the same size, so, we figured, if the clothes from the day before are too dirty, then we borrow something."

"It's really handy." Tiara commented, placing her stuff on a sleeping bag that she had pulled out from a hidden storage room in the wall.

"And not to mention fun!" Summer added.

"Now…" Tiara murmured, looking at me with a thoughtful expression, "We're gonna need another sleeping bag…"

"I've got one!" Annie declared, "It's in the attic. Let's go get it and we'll show Canine the place while we're at it."

"Sounds like a plan!" Tiara exclaimed while walking out of the room. Annie, Summer, and I hurried to catch up.

We walked through the kitchen and back into the entry where I found Tiara had pulled down a fold-up ladder from the ceiling, revealing a black hole which—I assumed—led to the attic. Without hesitation, my new friends climbed up and a light turned on immediately afterwards. Once I got up, I felt surprised at what I saw. The floor was covered by a large, decorative rug. Paintings were hung along the flat portions of the walls. Boxes were stacked up in the far corners and inside small compartments along the walls. An old couch sat in the center of the attic with an even older box-TV and VCR set a few feet in front of it. Next to that TV, however, was placed a small flat-screen hooked up to an X-Box, and a Wii. And, by the look of the antenna added to the lot, I guessed they had internet access along with the games.

"I found a sleeping bag!" Summer shouted, swinging a packed sleeping bag around in the air.

"Sweet!" Annie smiled, "I knew we had one somewhere!" she switched her attention onto me. "What do ya' think? Nice right?"

"Nice is an understatement." I clarified while walking into the center of the room. Twirling with a small flourish I faced my new friends and went on, "This is awesome! A flat-screen? X-box? Wii? Internet? A ladder that's virtually hidden from everything? This isn't an attic… It's practically a teen's paradise!"

"I'm liking her more and more," I heard Tiara mutter to her two friends. "She's got style."

A grin spread across my face and any thought I had about AIM, the police, or SHEILD vanished. For the first time in days, I felt free. I felt like a normal person, not a criminal freak that trained with Loki.

"Well, we've got the sleeping bag, why don't we go downstairs and make some dinner?" Annie suggested with a glance at a gold colored watch around her wrist, "It's six-thirty, and, I don't know about you three, but I'm starving!"

"Good old Annie," Summer laughed, "Always thinking about food."

I looked down at my belly when it rumbled loudly, reminding me that I hadn't eaten since that morning. "Good to know someone else shares my love for food." I commented while climbing down the ladder and into the kitchen, closely following Tiara.

Once we all were in the kitchen, Annie directed:

"Sit back and relax, Canine, and enjoy the show." She then addressed her friends while I seated myself at the table, "What do we feel like eating?"

"Spaghetti!" Summer called from the stove a few feet behind Annie.

"What on it?" Annie then wondered. "I'm going to fry some mushrooms…"

"Definitely spaghetti sauce." Tiara added while pulling out a canned bottle of the red sauce from a small pantry next to the stove.

"Pizza/Pasta Magic!" Summer declared, holding a small bottle with some red powdered spices inside.

"Anything you'd like to add?" Annie asked me.

"Um… Meatballs. Nice big meatballs."

"Meatballs! Of course!" She then cried with her palm against her forehead, "How could I forget those? Meat is a  _must have_ in any dinner!"

From that moment, Tiara, Annie, and Summer started to work on the food. I had a hard time keeping up with them while they worked. They didn't even seem to communicate at all; their movements were totally in sync. If I didn't know any better, I would say they were one whole person. Arms flew from the sink, to the stove, and then to the pantry without bumping or knocking anything form anyone's grasp. Before I knew it, the table was set and all the food was completed and in their proper places in the center of its top. Never in my life had I seen such teamwork.

_They are definitely going to be my first story once I'm back into the reporter business._  I thought, impressed.

They sat down: Tiara next to me, Summer across the table, and Annie next to her. Each had a huge grin on their faces. The reason was because of the blank expression I wore as I stared at the food that had seemingly materialized out of nowhere.

"Enjoy the show?" Summer asked.

"That was impressive." I admitted after a few seconds of further silence. "I am extremely surprised."

"Well, let's hold up on the compliments till you've had the food." Annie urged.

A couple minutes later, after a prayer to bless the food, we dug in. I piled up a large quantity of noodles onto my plate and soon covered it with sauce, cheese, Pizza/Pasta Magic, and meatballs. The mushrooms didn't agree with my inner Wolf. Meanwhile, Annie grabbed a generous amount of everything; Tiara and Summer did the same without quite as many meatballs.

"So, Canine," Annie started after we had devoted some time to eat, "Like the food?"

I merely nodded enthusiastically for I was busy stuffing fork-fulls of noodles into my mouth.

"Ha-ha!" Annie laughed as she watched me eat. "I hate to admit it, but you eat faster that I do."

"Well…" I managed between bites, "I'm really hungry. If I had eaten lunch I'd be a bit slower."

"Why didn't you eat lunch?" Summer inquired.

"I spent my time meeting new people." I answered, "You see, I used to be a reporter, so getting to know everyone is a strong talent of mine." I shoved a meatball into my mouth before continuing. "That is, as of five days ago I was… I'm not a reporter anymore."

"Why?" Tiara wondered curiously.

"Well… There were complications… and a job as a reporter wasn't going to work out."

"So, how do you pay for stuff now…another job?" Annie guessed.

"Uh, no. No, I—um…" I didn't know how to answer without giving Loki away. I had to think hard for a moment before I knew what to say. "I have—um—a… a sponsor! Yeah! He's lending me money until I can get my job back."

"A sponsor?" Tiara declared surprised. "You must've been a great reporter if someone's willing to give you money."

"Oh, I don't know about that," I murmured.

"By the way," Summer interrupted, changing the subject slightly, "What's in your bag?"

"My bag? Oh! It's just a bunch of dog stuff. Some treats, toys, a collar, a harness… y'know… the regular stuff."

"You have as dog?!" Annie exclaimed excited.

"Well… I guess you could say that." I answered, smiling inwardly at how twisted the truth really was.

We finished eating and cleaned all the dishes by hand, letting them dry in a drying rack, before returning to Annie's room with a laptop and settling down on her bed. She sat over the edge with the computer on her lap while the rest of us either sat behind her, or next to her in an attempt to see the screen.

"Ok," Annie started, immediately typing in the google URL, "We, since the wolf incident, have been researching all about wolves, mutants, and the accident."

"We haven't found much on the accident," Tiara continued the explanation, "Only that SHEILD is keeping an intensive look-out for anything that could link to the Wolf. They've got Avengers out everywhere as backup for the police groups that are on the search."

"And, on the topic of mutants and wolves, we haven't learned much more than we already know, which is a lot." Summer added, "Main stuff; mutants tend to get their powers around teen age, there are innumerable types of powers they could have, and very few are accepted in society. Wolves spend their times in packs. They're extremely social animals and need the company of others. They hunt together under one alpha and spread the wealth amongst the pack. They're starting to become extinct because of human construction and pollution in the environment. Many are being found dead from water or food poisoning, some even radiation, while the rest have died of hunger or thirst, or are hit by cars. Wildlife preserves have started to save as many wolves as possible to stop them from becoming extinct."

The whole time Summer was explaining, I noticed Annie was researching for any images on the incident, her face contorted in deep thought. Once Summer had finished, a grin covered that thought.

"I've just got an idea…" she spoke up while opening another google page and searching up an address that I recognized as my old apartment room. "Reports have said that the Wolf first appeared in Tinora Kanin's room, a popular reporter, and that no remains have been found of her since the wolf escaped. The police have guessed she was devoured. There was so much blood around the room that it's possible. Anyway, they have no idea how the wolf had entered the hotel in the first place without getting seen. There was no evidence of any breakage beforehand; no prints, no fur, nothing. It just appeared in the hotel. Unless…" she paused as if building up the suspense. "Tinora Kanin  _is_ the wolf. She could have been a mutant without knowing it and had her powers appear that evening. It explains the wolf appearance and her disappearance."

"But, if that's true, then how has she hidden from SHEILD for so long?" Summer asked skeptically.

"The new wolf transformation could have changed her appearance!" Tiara shared, "Her hair, eyes, even clothes could have been altered permanently! She'd be a totally different person!"

"And, if she was as smart as she's described in the news, she'd know she would have to do more than just look different. She would change her name!"

"Wow…" Summer and Tiara muttered in sync.

"She could be anywhere in New York without SHEILD knowing it." Annie finished, sounding a little dazed as the pieces fit together perfectly.

As for me, I was overcome with a storm of emotions. Fear, surprise, anger, awe... everything crashed on me at once. I watched hesitantly for the girls to look at me with understanding, but they never did; only talking excitedly as to who they thought was Tinora.

_"They guessed it. They know exactly what happened, yet…they have no inkling of an idea that_ _**I'm** _ _who they're talking about. They're smart, but, in a way, not."_

Suddenly, a beeping sound went off, startling everyone. Annie jumped to a desk next to her bed and slammed her hand down onto the button of a clock, stopping the beeping.

"Sorry," The grumbled while toying with different switches and buttons, "I accidentally set the alarm for pm instead of am. Explains why I woke up late today."

I looked at the clock, and nearly fell off the bed when I saw what time it was. _"Ten-thirty?! I was supposed to get back to Loki by nine!"_

"I-I'm sorry," I spoke suddenly, catching my friend's attention, "I-I have to go. I can't let you all get in trouble for being with me." I stood and started to the door.

"What? But…Canine…we're sleeping over." all three argued at once.

"We don't mind the trouble," Annie stated, "We're willing to risk it."

"Your troubles are our troubles now too." Summer proclaimed.

"We're friends. That's what friends do," Tiara continued, "We share our troubles with each other."

"No! No, I… I can't let you get into this." I uttered, afraid of what could come out of their loyalty. "It's much too dangerous! You have no idea what you're getting yourselves into!"

"It's just AIM and the police." Annie pointed out with a dismissive wave of her hand, "We can handle them when we need to."

"No, that's not it!" I started to shout desperately, "There's more than AIM and the cops! I… It's… You just can't be around me, otherwise you'll be targeted too!"

"Look," Tiara snapped, shutting me up and forcing me back onto the bed. She, Annie, and Summer stood along the edge of it, blocking my way. "We don't care. You may be wanted by the rest of the world, fine! The only thing that matters now is that you are our friend and we _will_ help you, no exceptions."

"We're a pack," Annie started with her hands on her hips, "As such; we look out for each other."

I stared at them dumbfounded. They stood defiant with stern expressions; there was no way to dissuade them.

_"They're all crazy! Why won't they listen to me?"_ I looked up at them, meeting each of their eyes; Tiara's amber gaze seemed to flare up like an impassable wall of fire, Annie's brown eyes looked soft and caring, yet strong and unbreakable like the earth itself, and Summer's blue eyes swirled like a river that laughed and giggled with unsaid jokes which where all hidden behind the powerful current that could sweep even the Hulk off of his feet.

I made a deep sigh before speaking:

"Look. I'm grateful and honored to have such loyal new friends. I—" I cut off, trying to figure out how to word out my feelings. "I'm glad to know I have someone to catch me when I fall, but I really can't have you help me right now." Tiara opened her mouth to argue but I put my hand up to keep her quiet and continued, "You don't know how much trouble I'm in right now. Soon, I'll be out of most of it and you can help me with the rest. Until then, you can only keep an eye out for me to help if AIM or the cops are on me. Otherwise, you have to promise not to get involved. If Loki himself is with me, you mustn't do anything. If the Avengers are chasing me you can't interfere. You got all that? I really like you guys and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you get hurt because you knew me."

It was the girl's turn to be dumbfounded. They stared at me skeptically at first, then Annie's eyes softened and she offered her hand to help me off the bed.

"I promise." She vowed "If Loki or the Avengers are with you I swear not to help."

"Same here, I promise." Tiara echoed.

"I guess I have to then," Summer sighed, "I promise."

I smiled with relief then was caught in a huge bear hug by all three girls.

"Out of curiosity," Annie wondered after she had released me, "Why Loki and the Avengers?"

"Oh! Uh… they're the best examples of when not to help me." I answered.

I grabbed my bag and started to walk to the front door, Annie, tiara, and Summer close behind me. When we reached the door, I was, once again, nearly crushed by a huge bear hug.

"Try not to make us help you." Summer pleaded.

"I'll do my best." I called from the street. With a wave, I turned to the deserted city and started to run. I continued to look back at Annie's house until I couldn't see it anymore. By that time, I was well into the abandoned streets.

Knowing Loki was still waiting, I turned into a wolf—albeit hesitantly—and, with the bag in my mouth, loped towards the meeting place; as a six-foot plus dog, it didn't take long to reach it. Loki, as I had guessed, was lying on his hovercraft, impatiently tapping his foot. As I approached, he stood and stared at me with worried green eyes,  _not_ what I had expected. Anger was more my idea.

"You took long enough to arrive," he spoke while watching me transform back to myself and climb onto the hover craft. "I hope it was because you were carried away with meeting new people."

"Yes, Loki."

"In that case, you have any new friends?"

I grinned, "The weirdest ones in the world."


	8. Day at the Mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canine spends the day with Summer, Tiara, and Annie. What could possibly go wrong?

After arriving at Loki's hideaway, he had me explain every detail about Tiara, Annie, and Summer. I started out hesitantly, but was soon spewing out everything I had learned and done. I felt proud that I had found my first good friends since the incident. Loki too expressed his pride and told me that he was going to follow me the next day while I went back to Annie's house so he could see the girls for himself. With that, I had a few hesitations.

"But, Loki, what if someone sees you? I mean, you're known throughout New York as the worst guy in the universe. You'd be turned in immediately."

"You said Annie's house was close to the edge of the evacuation line. I'll be able to watch from there." Loki replied matter-of-factly.

"O-Ok, but I told them that I wouldn't get them involved in all this." I remembered how strongly I made that point to them earlier. "The more I spend time with them, the more danger they face."

"You're a different person now. With how resourceful they are, and how smart you are, you'll all stay out of trouble."

To that I didn't answer, merely nodding in hesitant agreement.

"Now, before you go to bed, I want to try this harness you bought. I assume you bought it for yourself."

"Well yes, I guess. It just seemed fitting for me to have."

"Yes, yes. Well, the color is a good one," Loki commented as he held up a dark green harness, "your favorite color…or to match me?"

My cheeks reddened at Loki's question, even more so when I realized he was teasing.

"Whatever the reason," he laughed, "it's good against black. Hold still for me so I can get this somewhat on you. Hopefully, after transforming, the mutant part of you will change the harness to fit, like it did to your clothes."

I did as he told, extending my arms out to help Loki slip the harness on. It was made for a medium sized dog, so it fit somewhat around my shoulders but not enough to fit easily around my chest. We managed to get it down enough to be just below my shoulders while I held my hands above my head. Honestly, I looked ridiculous. How did I know? Loki's face after he stood back told me. He was near laughing out loud at my silly looking predicament.

"Ok, go ahead and transform." He ordered with laughter bordering his voice.

Embarrassed, I focused and felt the tingling sensation which introduced the transformation. Within seconds I was out of my original position and was standing on all fours just above Loki. Instead of just the warmth of fur on my skin, I felt something scratchy that rubbed slightly around my neck and belly, between my shoulder blades, and along my chest. I looked down to see the green harness, perfectly fit, amongst my expanse of fur.

"It worked." Loki marveled, "Good to know."

"What, you didn't think it would?"

"Well, to be honest, multiple things could have happened. I didn't know what to expect."

"Great." I muttered, flopping down on my haunches. "Glad it worked then. Can I go to bed now?"

"Yes, go ahead." Loki answered, "Transform back and get goin'."

I did so, finding myself sitting down on the floor with my legs spread out in front of me and my hands resting on the floor between them. A green belt and shoulder straps that wrapped around both shoulders and down my back was now added to my black attire, loops attached on the sides of my waist no doubt to serve as weapon holders.

"All righ'," exhaustion crashed on me, making my words slur together and my movements jerky and slow, "G'night, Loki. See ya in the mornin'."

"Good night, Canine."

I made my way to my room and slowly brushed my teeth before flopping onto my bed, too tired to get under what blankets I had. Like every night, my eyes closed and sleep overcame me instantly, sending me off into a dreamless oblivion.

[...]

"Kay, Loki, here's how this'll work. I'll start off into the street and you'll hide here watching. I'll stop in front of the house for three seconds before walking up onto the patio. From there, I'll try to get the girls out a bit so you can see them better. Once I do that and am in the house you'll leave right?"

"Right. Have a good day, Canine. Stay out of trouble."

I nodded then walked out from the café Loki was hidden in and headed to Annie's house, thinking all the way.

_This morning was exhausting. First he wakes me up at six in the morning, then he goes off trying to teach me how to use his dagger. I guess I should be thankful for that much excitement. He could have made me meditate for the two hours instead._

My fingers probed the form of the golden hilt under my shirt, " _I can't believe he's making me carry it. I'll never use his dagger. I_ shouldn't _use it; someone could link it up to him if they find it on me. SHEILD probably has enough info to do so."_ I reached the doorstep of Annie's home. Remembering what I told Loki, I paused and counted to three before continuing to the door where I rang the decorative doorbell. I could hear a small jingle on the other side of the door and footsteps that hurried to answer the call. Not moments later, the brown door swung open and Annie stood before me looking surprised. It only took her a second to recover and she shouted into the kitchen:

"Ti, Summer, It's Canine!"

"Canine?!" I heard two voices squeal from deep in the house.

Footsteps thundered closer until I could see Tiara and Summer running to the door. At first I was preparing to come up with an excuse for them to go outside so Loki could see them, but when the two girls didn't seem to be slowing down as they got closer, it was apparent I wouldn't have to. I turned and tried to run away from the imminent collision, but was hit from behind before I could get far out into the street. All three girls surrounded me, nearly knocking me over onto the cement.

"Guys," I choked, "I can't breathe."

They released me once they realized it was true, allowing me to back out of their range and onto the street where I could gulp in fresh air. After, they came closer, smiles spread hugely over their faces.

"It's good to see ya' again, Canine." Tiara declared happily.

"Yeah. I thought you had ditched us." Annie added.

"Decided you couldn't stand to be away from us huh?" Summer chimed in.

"Well, I had to go cuz my, uh, _mom_  wants me to sleep at home every night." I figured with myself and the girls, "She let me come back this morning to hang out with you guys for the day." I started to walk back to the house, deciding Loki had had enough time to see Annie, Tiara and Summer. "So, did you all have a fun night?"

"Are you kidding?!" Summer cried, jogging into the entry to catch up with me. "Every night we have fun! Too bad you couldn't have stayed, you would have loved it."

"I'm sure I would have." I laughed as I removed my black boots and entered the kitchen where the smell of fresh pancakes met my nose. A woman with lighter brown hair, jeans, a pink t-shirt, and an apron strapped around her waist and front was standing over the stove pouring scrambled eggs in a pan to cook. After she added a sprinkle of salt and pepper to the eggs, she glanced over her shoulder and her eyebrows rose, blue eyes looking me up and down quizzically.

"Who's this?" She asked when she saw Annie, Summer, and Tiara standing behind me.

Annie's arm wrapped around me to rest on my shoulders while she answered:

"Mom, this is the girl I told you about yesterday. Canine, meet my mom, Katherine. Mom, meet Canine."

"Well hello, Canine." She greeted me after tossing the eggs on the pan. "It's very nice to meet you. Are you hungry? We were in the middle of breakfast."

"Rocky-Road Pancakes!" Summer shouted, practically bouncing into a chair around the table with a plate of pancakes in front of it. "You have to try some!"

I was baffled. "Rocky-Road pancakes?"

"They're pancakes with chocolate chips and marshmallows," Annie explained excitedly, "You have to try some!" she grabbed my arm and forced me into a seat before I could argue. Within seconds, a pile of rocky-road pancakes was stacked on a plate and placed in front of me.

"Um…" I started hesitantly, then stopped when I turned my head and saw three anxious faces waiting for me to try the food. "O-ok."  _I can only hope chocolate doesn't affect me like it does dogs._  I picked up a fork and cut a piece off of a pancake with both chocolate and marshmallow, and, after a quick glance back at the girls, I stuck it into my mouth.

The warm bread with melted chocolate and marshmallow remains melted delightfully in my mouth. The pancake was sweet enough to pass as a desert, but wasn't overwhelmingly so; just enough "pan" for the "cake".

"Whaddaya think?" Annie asked eagerly.

"It's good!" I answered while shoving another forkful on my mouth. "Why have I never heard of this before?"

"It's a homemade recipe," Tiara stated, "Not many others have as much imagination as we do."

"Well…" I started between bites, "when I get my reporter job back, I'm going to put this on it first. Your recipe will spread like wildfire."

"You think so?" Annie's mom, Katherine wondered as she placed the pan of newly cooked eggs on the table.

"Oh, I know so."

"Sweet!" Summer shouted before changing the subject, "Now, I'd like to get some pancakes too before Canine eats them all."

A chorus of agreement echoed around the table and everyone sat down and loaded their plates. Minutes passed with silence as everyone enjoyed their food. Finally, Katherine broke the trance.

"You eat nearly as fast as Annie, maybe even faster."

Laughter rang from the girls.

"That's what we thought last night when we had spaghetti!" Tiara giggled.

"I didn't think anyone was as fast as me," Annie added "At least, not until I met her." She pointed my direction with her fork.

"I'm serious though." Katherine insisted, "She's falling on that food like a hungry wolf."

Caught off guard by the metaphor, I dropped my fork and it clattered noisily to the floor, startling everyone. I leaned over to pick up the fork, uncomfortably aware of the four pairs of eyes that stared at my head.

"S-sorry." I muttered, embarrassed.

"What happened there?" Annie questioned.

"I didn't offend you did I?" Katherine worried.

"No, I just—uh—"I smiled when I repeated the metaphor in my mind, "I was just surprised at the comment, that's all. It's sort of an inside joke really."

"Well, in that case, let's continue eating," Annie decided, "Can't have the food getting cold."

Half an hour later, the table cleared and our stomachs full, Katherine left on some errands while Annie, Summer, Tiara, and I lounged around in the living room, telling jokes and going through any funny scenario we might think of. Soon, tears streaming down our eyes from laughter, we stopped and started to think of what to do for the day. Eventually, after many ideas, we decided to go walk around a nearby mall to window shop and talk about boys or anything else that catches our interest.

"Welcome to the  _Mall Grande_!" Tiara exclaimed, throwing her arms up while twirling around in the entrance, the store windows sparkling with lights and all sorts of merchandise all up and down the mall halls which only added to her flare.

"You've been here before right?" Summer assumed while walking past me to go further in the mall.

"Once or twice," I answered, following the three inside, "Only because I was doing a story on someone who worked here and had personally met the Avengers. We'll, not officially met them. More like 'meeting while being rescued'. It was one of my biggest articles."

"Wow." Annie sighed, "How cool would it be to actually know the Avengers? It would be amazing! I envy those who've met them, even more with those who  _work_  with them. Ever since they joined together under Fury, I've thought it would be so cool to be a SHEILD agent."

"I know, right?" Tiara commented, "The fighting, training, all the missions involving mutants and extraterrestrial stuff… It would definitely give me a purpose for all the karate classes I've taken."

"Oh, It would be a dream come true if I could meet the Avengers," Summers eyes sparkled brightly with the thought, "Especially Tony or Thor." If this had pictures, now would be the time when you'd see hearts floating off of Summer's head.

"Does she-?"

"Yes she does." Tiara answered me before I even finished, "She's practically in love with Tony and Thor."

" _And_  Loki. Let's not forget about him." Annie mentioned.

"Yes, and Loki; Thor, Tony and Loki… her dream crushes." Tiara bumped Summer's shoulder teasingly, only making her blush.

"Tony isn't  _that_  great." I muttered, "He's a big show-off and is  _really_  full of himself, not to mention now that he's rid the world of the Mandarin and showed Pepper that he really does care about her more than his suits. Besides, he really doesn't play well with anyone else besides his team of other heroes.

"Thor may be ok, maybe just a little overconfident, but Loki… he's somethin' else. Evil, short-tempered, smart, kind, mislead, sad… he's, in some way, almost innocent. All he wanted was for Oden to love him as much as he loved Thor. He wanted to feel equal…"

We stopped walking –we had been walking the whole time—and Tiara, Summer, and Annie all stared at me dumbfounded. I looked back at them like I was in a daze. Only after a moment did I come back to myself and realize what I had just said.

"I-I mean—I said that wrong. Um… What I meant was… I uh…"

"How do you know all that?" Annie wondered surprised.

"I… uh… know what?" I answered awkwardly.

"What Tony, Thor, and especially Loki are like," Summer answered me, "It's almost like you knew them at some point."

"I-it's a long story. I… uh… I've read the interviews Tinora Kanin had on the Avengers. Yeah, I remember now… I had, uh, known her a little so she let me read what she wrote. Unfortunately Fury wouldn't allow the articles to go public…"

"Yeah, I remember hearing that she was going to publish some articles on the Avengers. "Annie commented thoughtfully, "Fury didn't let her do it because of her age, wasn't it?"

I nodded, remembering the day when Nick Fury had come into my hotel room to tell me to wrap up the Avengers' articles and put them on the shelf. "He just didn't want her to have all the publicity she would have gotten at the age she was at."

We started walking again, individually thinking about what was just said, until Summer gave us something else to think about.

"Oooo! Look, look, look!" she shouted, pointing at a newer looking clothes store that was a few yards ahead of us. "It's finally open! Let's check it out!" Without another word, we hurried through the large opening and started to look through the clothes and jewelry, trying some on, holding some up to each other; we quickly forgot about our previous conversation entirely.

We stayed in that particular shop for at least ten minutes before deciding to move on. Summer left with a new necklace fastened around her neck; a black and white paw print pendant attached to a small silver chain. Apparently, all three of them brought a little money along with them to spend on something small. I didn't know until, as we exited the shop, Annie held out a five dollar bill to me, saying that I needed to have something to spend with. I, of course, declined, but was forced to take it anyway. So, gratefully, I took the cash and shoved it into my pocket while we walked farther along the large mall, still feeling a little guilty due to the other twenty dollar bill in the same pocket which Loki had given me to use.

"Where should we go next?" Tiara wondered, looking curiously into the different shops we passed.

I looked around and spotted a shoe store ahead of us. "How 'bout there?" I wondered, nodding towards the shop.

"That looks good. I actually heard they're having a big sale, so their stuff might actually be in our price range." Annie replied, taking the lead. "I could use a new pair of boots. My mom and I keep fighting over the one pair we have."

"Boots, yesh boots!" Summer hurrahed in a slurred voice, throwing her hands in the air while hurrying to get inside first, "I hope they have good prices!"

We got inside and quickly knew the prices were a bit higher than what we had hoped, but they weren't outrageously so. Tiara glanced around and tried on a few different shoes just for the fun of it, while Annie, Summer and I went and tried on different boots, tossing pairs to each other that we thought would fit better. We were having so much fun, Tiara came and joined us. Fifteen minutes later we stopped, deciding to move on. Only Annie and I left with a pair of boots in a plastic bag slung over our shoulders.

"That was fun." Tiara commented as Annie and I exited with our purchases.

"Yeah, it was." I answered, smiling, "It's been a while since I've done something like this."

"It's a rare thing to find me in a mall like this," Annie mentioned, "Normally I don't go shopping. It makes me really tired after about an hour, but I manage around two to three when I'm with these guys." She grabbed hold of Summer and Tiara and wrapped her arms around their shoulders. "They're my batteries for shopping energy."

We all laughed, Tiara and Summer slipping from Annie's grip to make air more available.

"Yup. We make her laugh and keep her morale up." Tiara agreed.

I chuckled, "Well, you've got a third battery now. You should be able to last maybe four hours now."

"Four straight hours of shopping! Yeah!" Tiara exclaimed with a fake excitement, "We'll be able to look at so much! We could try on so many clothes, look at all the different make-up stores, browse through the hair items in a fashion booth, and sit around with our new stuff looking at all the different guys that pass by!"

Annie looked horrified. "No! Too much! Too much shopping!" She backed away from the three of us who were all smiling mischievously, "I can't live through four hours of shopping! Don't make me!" With a smile, she pretended to faint, falling onto a bench she had backed into.

"Aw, look what we did." Summer muttered, grinning, "We killed her."

"We might have to shorten the shopping length after all." I commented with an amused shake of my head, "And I really wanted to look at stuff for three more hours… What a shame."

Annie couldn't hold her face straight after that. A large smile took over her previous blank expression and she started to laugh. "You guys are great. Let's get some food."

The rest of us laughed at Annie's sudden change in subject, but we couldn't argue with her suggestion so, after pulling her up on her feet, we headed off to the food court. While we walked we talked together and eventually fell into quoting funny videos or shows we had seen and laughing any cares away, only making a focus on getting to the food.

The food court came slowly closer, for we were still taking our time despite how hungry we all were, until the point came where it was eight meters away; a strange feeling overcame my joy and I stopped to understand it. Guessing it was something about being watched I looked around and examined the mall around me.

"Canine, what's wrong?" Annie wondered, her smile falling slightly with worry.

"Oh, it isn't anything," I answered after one last look around. "I got this strange feeling that I can't understand… It's a little complicated to explain, but I thought we were being watched;  _followed_." From my look around I saw nothing which would have given me the feeling; only the normal civilians that roamed the mall halls, going in and out of shops, talking in small groups about something amusing or important to them. Nothing gave me an immediate sense of warning. I looked back at the three girls after unconsciously looking about again. "It's nothing, really. It must be from how hungry I am. My stomach is playing tricks on me." My smile returned when my three friends all laughed and slapped my shoulders in good humor, teasing me about my inability to control my own stomach while pulling me faster towards the food court.

 _"Why did I get that feeling?"_  I wondered under my amusement with Annie, Tiara, and Summer. " _Did I really look around enough? What if I missed something? Undercover SHEILD agents could be hidden everywhere. Could we have unknowingly stumbled into one and given ourselves away?_ I smacked my forehead in unison with a comment made by Summer.  _What am I thinking?! These three haven't done anything? They haven't been given away, only_ **I** _have_." A flash of movement caught my attention, but, when I had looked, I saw nothing. " _Why do I have such a sense of danger when I can find none? I'll just keep a wary eye out… for their sakes."_ I looked at each of the girls. " _They mustn't get caught up with anything they shouldn't have to."_

I put my thoughts aside and once again laughed with my friends, feeling I mustn't put their spirits down when it wasn't necessary. Still, with the thoughts out of my main focus, my hand went and felt the form of the dagger, comfort taking over my fears so that I could think straight.

We got in line for the first fast food place we could find and continued to joke around.

Mid-laugh I stopped and glanced secretly over my shoulder. I watched a man in semi-casual clothes sit himself at a table close to where we stood. He pulled out a smart-phone and held it up, using it as a mirror while he quickly brushed his fingers through his hair. His eyes never seemed to stray near us, but I was wary anyway. Then, just as I was about to turn back to Annie, who was telling me a joke, his eyes met mine.


	9. Playing Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canine has been tracked by SHIELD, but this time is seen with her new friends. How will the group handle an escape from the mall? And what new power does Canine discover?

My heart rattled in my chest. My throat went dry, making each breath sting and throb. Our eyes stayed locked for what seemed like forever. His piercing, cobra-like stare warning me of a venomous attack caused a shudder to run down my spine. My hand reached to where my dagger was hidden and his eyes followed, then flicked over across the open dining area to rest on a table, hard to see, but still in sight, where another man in a business suit sat. My eyes followed his look and then went rapidly back to him, once again meeting the grey green stare.

Annie tugged on my sleeve and I broke my gaze, looking down at the checkered floor before looking to my three friends. Their faces looked the same, happy and care-free, but their eyes held something much different.

"Hey, you ok, Canine?" Annie wondered after I had looked to her. "You seemed to be looking off into the distance, like something was troubling you. Is there someone you know here?"

Summer's eyes skimmed over the tables with the business men with her eyes, "They look ready for some business. You think they're waiting for someone?"

"Whoever it is they're waiting for must be late. They must have some good patience to wait there for so long…" Tiara added.

The comments of all three, I noticed, were blurrily mentioning the men and what we were going to do about them, whilst sounding uncaring and just plain curious. Any conversation tapping that might be happening would never catch that we were wary of what was about to happen.

I looked uncaringly back at the first man, then to the second and waved my hand seemingly dismissively at the trio. "Ah, they probably won't be staying for long. The one guy looked like he was preparing for a date, the way he was fussing over his hair and his ear. He's probably so twitter-pated that he's  _taking pictures_ while  _talking to himself_. The other guy looks like he's ready to be served a plate of _fast food_."

The four of us pretended to laugh. Annie, Tiara, and Summer all nodded in agreement, understanding that what I had meant was that the man closest was taking pictures of us while updating 'mission control', and the other was there for backup in case we did anything smart. When I had 'dismissively' waved my hand, I really motioned the direction we would run.

"Well," Annie started, reaching the food counter, "What do we feel like? We could do something light to share, or just take a doggie bag for later since we need to be heading off to play 'In A Pickle'."

"Doggie bag, for sure." I answered with approving nods from Tiara and Summer, "I really want to play In a Pickle. Preferably a fast round thought so we can play a game of 'Life'."

"All right, take-out it is." Annie turned to the cashier and made our orders, of which came, thankfully, within a few moments.

We left the line with the bags of food in our hands and stopped a distance from the table closest to the mall's shopping halls. I bent my head over my bag as if making sure I got all that I wanted and the three followed suit, bending their heads closer.

"Ok. We walk the direction I motioned to as if we don't suspect anything. If the men follow just keep walking like we don't know what's happening. We have to make our way out into the streets in order to lose 'em. Then we run and lose ourselves in the crowds."

"Right." Tiara and Annie agreed together.

We looked over at Summer who was still looking into her bag without an answer.

"Summer?" I started, closing my mouth when Summer spoke:

"I'm missing the extra package of toppings for the burger…"

Despite the intensity of the moment, we all giggled. Summer had a way to lighten the mood in any situation.

I turned and lead the way into the mall, still holding the smile on my face as I weaved as normally as possible through the groups of shopping people. I suddenly wished I hadn't bought anything for the bags that were slung over my shoulders were accidents waiting to happen. In a booth mirror I saw the closest man stand and walk out to the shops, he was still using his phone to look casual. The second man came out close behind and looked like he was interested in a watch booth close behind us.

"You have to listen to me," I started quietly while still keeping tabs on the following agents and anyone else who seemed suspicious, "If we happen to get separated, we keep going. We'll meet back together at Annie's place, in the teen room."

The three nodded.

"And, I have to insist, if anything happens to me, or I don't show up at Annie's house, you mustn't try to find me. There are other places I know that are safe for me if I can't make it to the house. You understand me? No attempt to find me."

The three didn't nod this time. Instead, a look of defiance spread over their faces.

"There's no way we're losing you." Tiara muttered.

"Yeah, we're inseparable now." Summer added.

"And if you get caught we won't rest until you're free again." Annie finished, "You've done no crime. You're innocent and you can't lawfully be kept in custody."

I stopped, my loyalty towards the three girls pulsing through my body and a protective rage boiling inside my soul. I grabbed the shoulders of Annie and Tiara and swung them around to look at me with Summer between them. "You don't understand. If I couldn't be held lawfully in custody then I would be in and out by now without all these problems." I glanced up and could see the exit doors thirty meters down the hall, "There's more to this, and you can't be drawn into it; I won't let you be drawn into it. You haven't figure out the details yet, and I honestly hope you never will for your sakes. Now, when I say go, we run for the exit and we'll try to stay together as we move towards the house. Whatever happens, follow the street to Annie's and stay at the house." Without waiting for their responses, I pulled out of the circle I had made and started to walk to the exit, leaving no room for them to argue.  _"They're smart girls. Hopefully, they'll keep their heads and follow my instructions."_

The exit came closer, as did the agents, and I could feel the moment approach for me to make the move. Annie, Summer, and Tiara kept up behind me, silent as they mulled over what I had said. Ten meters away, and the phone-glued agent was no more than a few yards away. I eyed the three girls to make sure I had their attention. With every sense screaming a warning, I made the move. "GO!" The four of us burst into a full sprint towards the glass doors, pushing them open faster than they were meant to open so they squealed and creaked. I heard the agents, taken by surprise, start to shout and run after us. I sensed the two men in suits joined by three other men and a woman.

We broke out into the streets and rushed into the crowded sidewalks, pushing our way through surprised pedestrians to escape the danger behind us. Up ahead I heard people muttering and shuffling about curiously. When I stretched my senses farther for a better idea of what was about, a shudder went up my spine. There was a street we were going to cross before the danger that lay ahead, but, as I had talked sternly to my friends in the mall, I decided to separate from them at this corner, leaving them to run unchallenged to safety while I took the attention. Now I hesitated at that choice, trying to figure which was worth doing. The crosswalk came up and the three turned sharply to cross during the last five seconds that counted for the cross time. I stopped dead in my tracks, watching to make sure they made it across safely. Once they had and were on the other side, they noticed my absence, and shouted my name with questions as well as worries.

"SHUT UP AND RUN!" I hollered over the noise of the cars that drove past, "YOU HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO RUN! GO TO THE HOUSE! WE'LL SEE EACH OTHER AGAIN!"

"BUT… CANINE—" I heard Annie start before I interrupted.

"GO! FORGET ME AND RUN!" I started to head down the sidewalk, gaining speed as I sensed the pursuing agents get closer. "I'LL BE FINE! JUST GO!" I turned and ran forward, leaving the three watching helpless as I ran towards the disturbance ahead that kept the pedestrians' attentions.

As I came closer, the people ahead of me started to part a way between them as they heard the agents and people behind shout and saw my fleeing form. The path through them was no help, for I could get now get through easily, but, without people to get past, the agents could move faster.

I glanced back and nearly fell over with how close the agents were. Not knowing what to do, I frantically threw my bag of food at the nearest man, hitting him with an explosion of fries, ketchup, and hamburger bits as the bag made contact with his chest. I couldn't help bust to smile as he stopped to clear his food covered face, only succeeding in smearing it farther around his head.

Suddenly the area opened up and two sleek, black cars with the S.H.E.I.L.D. logo on the doors with half a dozen agents perched either in front, or behind them with guns held up sat before me. The main figure that I had sensed was standing up in the middle of the scene. A woman in a black, skin-tight, combat outfit, thin face, lips that matched her fiery hair and a look of pure control and concentration stood with both hands held up ready to fire whatever was loaded into her wrist compartments. You could probably guess by now who I'm talking about. That's right; the Black Widow.

"Stand down. You've been caught," she spoke loud enough for me to hear her, "Make this easy and kneel down where you are with hands over your head."

Most of the people started to walk away, not wanting to get caught up in whatever would come next. Who was left stood with an intense curiosity, staring at either me or the Black Widow.

A smirk spread through my lips and I shook my head slightly in disbelief. "You know who-  _what_  I am. Do you really expect me to follow your orders and give up right where I stand?" I turned my head sharply and bared my teeth in a warning human growl at the agent that was about to grab my hands and cuff them together. Respectfully, he stood back, falling into a blocking curve with the other agents to keep me from running back the way I had come.

"I repeat, stand down." She growled back threateningly.

I stood my ground, tilting my chin higher in a look of defiance. Without warning, Natasha shot out a line that sparked with electricity, barely nicking my side as I tried to dodge, giving me a good shock that forced me to double over onto all fours. I sensed the agents approach ready to secure my hands. The wolf inside me stirred and I reached to it, calling mentally for help. My pupils shrank to pinpoints and a fire seemed to burn inside me. I felt myself begin to change.  _"Wait… I'm in front of tons of people, I can't change now!_ " I thought frantically, taking control of my transformation,  _"Stop. Stop, I can't change here."_  The fire ceased, but something about me felt different. My senses were up tenfold and I felt more powerful. Muscled unlike my own were under my skin, stronger, and wilder.

A hand touched my arm and I turned and smacked it, receiving a spattering of blood as gashes in the agent's skin appeared and left a running trail of blood. I stood, growling. Whoever had once stood and watched what was happening was now gone, running in fear of what they were seeing. I shook my head, a ripple moving down my back and down into something that felt familiar, but not with a human body. I glanced down and gasped at the shaggy black tail that waved aggressively from my rear. I looked at my hands and saw that they had developed long, sharp claws which must have given those wounds on the agent's hand. Without being able to hold in my rush of surprise, I rubbed my hand over the top of my head and inhaled sharply when my fingers rubbed over large, soft, wolf ears.  _"A half transformation! I can do that?!"_

Suddenly my wolf ears twitched sharply and I turned around, shifting to the side at the same time to avoid the line of electricity that Natasha shot. With narrowed eyes and a tired temper, I faced the Avenger and, with newfound strength, I charged at her. She backed away, aiming her electric line at me. Just as she shot, I jumped into the air, using the forward momentum and the new strength in my legs to launch myself over the cars and SHEILD agents in a fantastic flip, which I landed perfectly behind them. With the moment of surprise in my favor, I rushed forward, away from the enemy, into the streets which rapidly became crowded once again with people. Many shouted as I pushed past them wither telling me to watch it or exclaiming who I was if they had been watching what had happened.

My speed greatly decreased as I had to move through the crowded sidewalks. To make up for it, I pushed my way to the edge of the sidewalk and onto the edge of the street. Now with no one in my way, I sped ahead, sprinting with incredible speed to the next intersection where I just rushed across, leaping any cars in a single bound to head up the next street that would lead to Annie's house and the way back to Loki.

Wind rushed in my black ears and through the fur in my tail as I ran. People yelled while I rushed past them, and many cars honked while I matched their speed. Needing to be on the right side of the street, I angled my run, leaping atop cars and back onto the ground until I reached the sidewalk once again. Here the amount of people walking about was decreased greatly so the sidewalk was my new running path.

Annie's house came into view and I charged towards it. At the door, I plopped down the bag with the boots that I had somehow managed to keep hold of during my run. With a pen I had found on the ground a moment later, I wrote a short message to the three girls explaining that the boots were of no use to me and that I was safe from the agent chase. Luckily, they had not made it to the house yet, but, knowing they were close, I went off and ran to the closed off part of the city. Once I was far enough away, I realized that the sun was lower in the sky than I had realized.  _"We must have spent hours out and about… I can't believe it's this late already. What time is it? Why, it can't be later than five o'clock."_

A whirring sound and a disturbance in the air ended my thoughts. I stood still and looked up with a grin as Loki came down smoothly to pick me up and take me back to where we stayed. His green eyes lit up curiously at the sight of me with ears, claws, and a tail, but any questions he had he kept to himself until we were well on our way to home.


	10. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canine has a bad nightmare and finds comfort in Loki's company.

"This is brilliant! I didn't think this was possible!" Loki was proclaiming for the tenth time since we arrived at the hidden base, "A half transformation! How'd you do it again?"

I sighed. As soon as the base came into view, Loki had exploded with questions and didn't seem to be slowing down. I, sensing this, sat down on the floor cross-legged. Now my head was resting in my hand while I watched Loki continue asking me questions. "I started to transform but forced myself to stop, leaving myself with the seemingly, over-exciting, ears, tail, teeth and claws." I tried to sound as sarcastic as possible to tell Loki to calm himself, but he didn't seem to notice.

"And you said you faced off with the Black Widow? What did you do to her? Oh, I do hope you left her extremely embarrassed."

"I can hardly say we actually fought. She nicked me with some electricity, I scarred one of the agent's hands, and I leapt over the whole barricade to escape. There was actually no facing off besides Natasha telling me to stand down and me answering with a no."

"But still! She normally doesn't miss her shots. She's no Hawkeye, mind you, but she is very close. Having you avoid her attacks would be enough to leave her with a little resentment."

"Yeah, ok, whatever. Can I go to my room now? I'm tired."

Loki's eyes lit up with amusement. "It's only 5:30, Canine."

"Try being my age and taking on an Avenger right after going shopping for hours."

"I thought you just said you didn't really 'face off' with Natasha."

Annoyance burned inside me. "I did- that's not- shush! I'm just tired ok?" Not waiting for his reply, I stood up and whisked away through the door that led to my little room. Once the door was shut and locked behind me, I looked down at my hands. The long, sharp, black claws that were at the tips of my fingers gleamed in the afternoon sun that came through a small window. I brought my tail forward, brushing my legs, so I could see it. The long, shaggy, black fur felt smooth and soft against my fingers as I slowly stroked its length. After I reached the tip, I reached up and more carefully felt my large, wolfish ears. They felt velvety with the short, thick fur that covered them, and each rub felt delicious, especially near their bases.

" _Loki's such a pushover."_  I laughed to myself,  _"Who knew he'd find himself a dog and like it?"_

I transformed fully, my now-proportional ears brushing against the ceiling as I grew taller.

" _I can't believe this is growing on me,"_  I thought, looking down at myself,  _"Has Loki really made me start to accept this new ability? Well… Whatever he's done for me, he's still a wanted criminal, but… he really can't be as bad as we've been told, is he? Without him, I'd be a science experiment by now."_  I sighed, " _I still have two days until the trial week with Loki is over. What will I do once I have to choose to stay or go? I can't stay… he's Loki… what would happen to me if the Avengers found out I was with him? No, I'll have to leave, and try to tell SHEILD that he's here."_  I sighed,  _"I'm a target of SHEILD. They won't bother to listen to me, especially not while I'm like this."_  I changed back into myself and slumped against my bed,  _"What am I going to do? I guess I could leave and not say a word about Loki… oh, I don't know!"_  To occupy my troubled mind, I transformed halfway again, my heart fluttering as I watched the claws grow out of my fingers and felt fangs form against my tongue. A thought entered my mind, and I embraced it as something to do.  _"I couldn't talk in my wolf form, but, what if I really tried? My mouth doesn't feel much different now than fully formed. Lack of lips might be a problem, but I should still be able to talk somewhat…"_ I felt myself grow, once again, into a wolf. After pressing my ear against the door to make sure Loki wasn't near, I opened my mouth and attempted to talk.

"Br-ruff."

" _Naw, come on! I can do this!"_

"Hir-iff!"

" _So close! I can feel it!"_

"Her-roo!"

" _Augh! I just need to focus harder…"_

"Hel-roo!"

" _COME ON!"_  my hackles started to raise as I focused even harder, trying to feel the word come out on my tongue.

"He-gruff!"

" _NO! No, no, no! 'Hello!' Not grunts and howls! Stupid long muzzle! Work with me here!"_

"Grow-rowll."

" _Oh my- Why can't I do it?! Stupid wolfish mouth! This is impossible! I can't do it! Why did I even try? I should have known I wouldn't be able to!"_  I rammed my head against the wall angrily,  _"Stupid, stupid, stupid! If I'm so smart, I wouldn't have put myself through such embarrassment! At last Loki isn't here to be amused-"_ At that exact moment, Loki came quickly through the door, taking me completely by surprise.

"Loki?!" I stumbled away from the door in shock and tripped over my paws, falling heavily on the floor.

"Well, that is embarrassing," Loki started, a grin on his face, "Not only did you just trip on your own paws, but your first word as a wolf was  _my_  name."

"Oh, shut up, Loki." I muttered, my fur burning from embarrassment as I struggled to stand. I gave up and transformed into myself so I could stand easier and save some of my pride.

"First you choose a harness that matches me, then you learn how to say  _my_  name while in wolf form… are you purposefully trying to get on my good side, or is it something else? You do know I am much too old for  _anyone_  here on Midguard." Loki laughed, even more so when my face turned a brighter red.

"I wasn't—that's not—what were you doing in front of my door?! And how did I not hear you?!" I exclaimed, trying to re-collect myself.

"To be amused, of course!" Loki answered immediately, "Really, Canine, you make it much too easy. I'm the god of mischief, for Odin's sake, you should expect this from me."

"Yeah, well, I'm gonna expect it now. There won't be a moment that I'm not watching my back."

"Good!" Loki came over to where I stood and thumped his hand encouragingly against my shoulder, "Keeping alert will not only strengthen your senses, but save what pride I haven't taken from you already," He met my eyes and, for that moment, we shared a look of friendship. "Well," He went on, retreating to the door, rubbing his hands together thoughtfully, "The night's still young; why don't we practice more on your skills with my dagger? We can decide what we'll do tomorrow while we do it."

"Sure, Loki." I agreed, smiling as I walked past my mentor and pulling out the dagger from its concealed spot.

[…]

_I opened my eyes and gasped. Lying before me were bodies, covered with blood, not one distinguished from another. Something warm and sticky dribbled down my chin and along my hands. Blood. My normally black fur was stained with the horrible stuff, dripping with it, leaving it on whatever I touched; it's metallic tang rang against my tongue and I struggled to be rid of it, shaking my head in fear and annoyance as the liquid just seemed to keep pooling into my mouth._

" _Where am I?! What's going on?!" I shouted, looking around frantically for a way to run. Everything seemed shrouded by shadow, yet light leaks through from nowhere to let me see the carnage that lay before my eyes._

_I jumped when laughing echoed from the blackness; an evil, triumphant laugh._

" _ **HAHAHAHAHA! Yes! Yes, they have all fallen!"**_

" _Who are you?! What's happening?" I called out trying to run. My paws hit something hard and I tumbled forward, landing smartly on my nose. I looked over at what I fell over and shrieked when Tony Stark's face, contorted in pain and fear and covered with blood, stared blankly at me. I tried to back away, but hit something else. I cried out again, this time seeing Hawkeye, dead on the floor with Natasha lying right next to him. I stood up and was horrified to see every Avenger lying dead in a circle around me. "No! No, what's happened!"_

" _ **They are all dead! And I shall rise to glory!"**_

" _What have you done?!" I screamed turning to try and find the voice._

" _ **Not what I have done, but what did you do?"**_ _the voice replied maliciously._

" _What do you mean?! I don't understand!"_

" _ **HAHAHA! Foolish Canine!"**_

" _Come here so I can tear you to pieces you-"_

" _ **Oh, you wouldn't hurt me."**_

" _What makes you say that?!" I started to panic as the voice seemed to get closer._

" _ **You helped me. YOU, Canine, killed everyone for me!"**_

" _I wouldn't do this!" I shouted._

" _ **No, you wouldn't, not now anyway… but soon…"**_

" _I'd never do this in my life! I don't want to kill anyone!"_

" _ **Trust me, little dog, you do."**_

" _Show yourself! Come out and show yourself, coward!"_

" _ **You wouldn't do anything to hurt me, not after all we've been through,"**_ _Through the darkness I saw something gleam orange and I growled at it, daring it to dome closer._ _ **"After all, I was the one who saved you,"**_ _A stream of light flashed and something dark moved forward,_ _ **"It was only fair for you to return the favor."**_ _Another flash lit the darkness and I saw a pair of golden horns that rested on a tall, slim shadow with bright green eyes. A sliver slice of light appeared and shot at me with impossible speed. Pain shot across my chest and I only had time to see blood gush from the long, deep stab before I fell over._

"NOOOO!" I fell out of my bed, wrestling to get out of my blanket which was twisted around my legs, panting hard with the vividness of the dream. I frantically tried to get up but kept on falling over because of the blanket which really did not want to come off and the tail and claws I had only got in the way. I was flailing blindly, looking for something to help me up or for an enemy. A hand touched my arm and I jerked away, clawing at the air. My vision cleared and I saw Loki, a dark shadow since it was still nighttime, standing over me.

"Loki!" I screamed, falling away terrified for the images of my dream still haunted my mind.

"Canine! Calm down." Loki demanded softly, "It was only a dream."

I sat panting in the corner, staring at Loki while I cleared my head. Eventually, the images drifted away into foggy blobs and I was able to breathe normally as well as pull the blanket off and stand.

"Better?"

"Yeah… I- I think so…" I breathed, still shaken from the experience.

"What was the dream about?" Loki asked curiously, obviously wanting me to tell him as to help me calm down some more.

"I-it was- it was awful! There was blood everywhere! A-and I- I was covered in it. I- I was surrounded by the Avengers; they were all d-dead. I- I- I had killed them! All of them!" I stopped there, too choked up with sobs to go on as well as deciding not to mention Loki had been in it.

"Oh, my," Loki frowned, "Was that it?"

"Y-ye-yes. The- the o-only-y thing a-after w-was that I-I w-w-was killed by someone e-else; s-sta-abbed with a- a knife." I sputtered, trying to control my emotions, "oh, L-Loki, I-it was terrible!"

"I'm so sorry you had such a dream, but, remember, it was only a dream. No need to worry." Immediately after he had finished, he stepped up and wrapped his arms around me in a comforting hug, resting his chin on my head so I could bury my face in his shirt and cry without him watching. I cried, and I cried, thankful for the warmth and security Loki offered. The dream echoed as a terrible memory in my mind, but, after standing inside Loki's embrace and releasing my feelings that I've had bundled up for so long with the ones from the dream, the fright and sorrow left me.

I continued to cry, enjoying the peace it brought as I let all my feelings go, and Loki stood there, his arms still around me, his chin still rested on my head, until I had fallen back asleep.


	11. Secrets and Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last day training with Loki has arrived and Canine leaves to get advice from her friends, unknowledgeable that Maxis has plans to intervene.

I woke up gasping for breath. The pale, early-morning sun was flowing in lazily from the old window over my bed, but I didn't take notice. It was the night after the horrible nightmare. I slept fitfully, unable to rest while shards of the dream kept coming, over and over again, relentlessly. I was drenched in sweat but, thankfully, hadn't transformed at all.

I looked out the window blankly, trying to ignore the remaining visions that hovered in the back of my mind. Twenty minutes later, Loki came into the room, breaking my trance.

"You had the dream again, didn't you?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"N-not like before… just pieces of it…" I answered faintly, taking my time to turn my head and look at my mentor, "It kept me up; I couldn't sleep."

"Do you need more rest?" he offered.

"No," I threw my legs over the side of my bed to get up, "It wouldn't amount to anything. I'd just dream even more."

Loki looked at me worriedly before changing his expression to a more business-like look. "Well, it's the last day of that week-long trial I gave you."

" _Oh, gods… I had forgotten!"_

"You have the whole day to choose what you want to do. I suggest getting advice from your friends when you go see them."

"I'm seeing them again?! But… I-I can't! I could get them in trouble!" I thought about our near escape the last time we were together, "I'm tracked down too easily!"

"You went to a mall last time, where tons of people are and can easily notice a strange girl like yourself. Not to mention where security cops are always on the lookout for crooks." Loki commented evenly, "You can go see them. Just don't go to the mall."

I nodded an OK. Loki turned to leave the room but I stopped him. "What are you going to be doing today? Normally you don't just tell me where to go and plan on dumping me there."

Loki looked over his shoulder at me. "I have a few errands I need to do. Nothing big, but I will be out for the most of today. That sound OK to you?"

Again, I nodded.

"Good, then get ready to go. I need to be off as soon as possible."

"But, Loki, it looks like it's barely seven in the morning." I mentioned, guessing the time by how light it was outside.

"I don't think your friends will be too upset to be woken up early in the morning by you." Loki replied with a grin, "After all, the last time they saw you, you were heading into the hands of SHEILD. Imagine the looks on their faces when you walk to their doorstep, free, and without agents grasping for your tail."

[…]

I bounded towards the evacuation border, my ice-blue eyes opened wide in excitement. I was seeing my friends again. Immediately after Loki had mentioned that I was safe to see them as long as we stayed at Annie's house, I decided I couldn't wait for him to ready his hover-craft. I left through the hideout door. (By this time, I should mention, the base Loki was using was an old apartment building nestled between two hobby shops.)

Despite the scared feelings I had of returning to Annie's home, I was ready to see the three girls again. Even if they hadn't decided to sleep over again, Annie would have the word out of my safety and Tiara and Summer would be there sooner than I could blink. I rumbled a low laugh inside my thick, wolf throat at the thought of being suffocated again in a ginormous hug. Without realizing it, I had made three un-replaceable friends. What I did realize, was that I felt lonely when I wasn't around them.

The yellow tape and brightly colored barricades opened up before me. I transformed into my human self and continued to run, a broad smile spread across my face. I pelted down the street beyond the markers and headed straight for Annie's house, but, when I got there, a feeling of uneasiness took over. Where it came from, I had no clue, but something was wrong, and I could feel it in every fiber of my being.

The sudden change startled me, and I slowed my pace to a steady walk. I grew nearer to Annie's home and eventually stopped, a mere one house down form her doorstep.

Something was definitely wrong.

I looked around me, scanning he streets, shadows, and rooftops, but saw nothing. A few people were walking around, but they gave me no bad feelings.

" _Why do I have such a feeling of… dread? I'm not seeing anything of importance."_

_The time is near…_

I closed my eyes to see the wispy image of the wolf inside me.

 _The time is near…_  it repeated, it's ice cold stare never moving from me and it's melodic voice rusted with fear.

I sensed the fear from the wolf spirit. My face must have shown my concern, for the spirit continued.

_The fear is not for me, but for you, Canine._

In a single flash I remembered the dream I had during my first night with Loki.  _"Y-you mean… the time for the hardest part of my existence? It's close?"_

_No more can I say. Go, continue. Remember that I am always here._

The spirit dissipated and I opened my eyes. The feeling of dread had numbed somewhat, but its original fierceness kept me on the lookout for danger while I waked to Annie's door. My finger was an inch from the doorbell before I paused.

Did something move in the corner of my eye?

I looked to my side but didn't see anything unusual.

" _This is too weird… I can't shake this feeling, but nothing is around."_  Just as the thought dawned on me, I realized the obvious. NOTHING was around. No one within a two-hundred radius. No sounds from the nearby houses… no people moving within… yes, it was early, but not too early for the busy workers of New York… and Annie had told me at one point that they always woke up early to watch Doctor Who so her younger siblings wouldn't get nightmares.

Instead of ringing the doorbell, I uncovered the secret house key and silently un-locked the door. As quietly as possible, I turned the doorknob and opened the door, slipping through once there was just enough space to do so. The entry was dark. The light Annie and her family normally kept on 24/7 was off.

Fear started to fill my body as it became obvious that something had happened to Annie, and a shiver went up my spine ominously. Unconsciously I put my hand on the hidden hilt of Loki's dagger, ready to pull it out at any moment. Quickly, and with soft footsteps, I went deeper into the house. My eyes darted form one corner to the next; sliding through every shadow; in watch for any signs of danger.

I had reached the kitchen and I still hadn't found anything. The next branching rooms were the living room, the bathroom, the computer room, and Annie's room, the last three connected together into one small hallway that came immediately off from the kitchen. I was tempted to search the living room, but my attention turned elsewhere at the sound of a small metal object hitting a wooden floor.

I had to restrain myself from dashing to the closed door and throwing it open. With controlled strength, I stepped slowly to the door and paused to listen against the wood for any sounds on the other side. I reached for the doorknob and was about to turn it when the sound of a creaking floor whined through the house. Its intensity and volume made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end, and I whipped around to see who was trying to sneak through the house. I caught sight of black clothes just before they vanished around the corner to the living room. A deep growl resonated from my throat and I turned to follow the careless intruder, but stopped when a thought entered my mind.

" _It's too obvious. Whoever it is must want me to follow them… unless it really is just a dumb thief or something… well… no. If it's really stupidity then Annie and the girls would have taken care of the intruder by now."_

Another noise, this time something clattering to the hard wood floor of the living room as something was bumped over.

" _They must really think I'm stupid… I'm almost insulted at how obvious this guy's being."_

I shook my head in disgust and turned back to Annie's door. I grasped the handle and twisted it until the door opened with a soft "click". With no intention to give whoever was inside a chance to prepare to fight, I bolted in, drawing the dagger threateningly and holding it in front of me like Loki had taught me. A single man, clad in orange and black clothes and set with a small pistol, was placed in the room behind the door, and he only lasted a second before I had knocked him out with a distinct hit from the gold and green dagger hilt.

My attention went quickly to the five figures that were huddled in the far corner of the room, bound at their wrists and ankles; their mouths were taped shut with strips of duct tape.

" _Annie's family!"_

I went to work cutting the cords off of the family, starting with the two little girls who looked like they were twins (but Annie has explained otherwise), and letting them run fearfully into their mother's arms which I released next. Lastly I freed Annie's younger brother, the second oldest of the family, and her father. Inwardly I noted how they all had extremely dark hair with the exception of the youngest; her hair was a smooth caramel brown. They all looked like Annie.

"Why did you come here?" the father, Martell, asked, gripping my shoulder firmly, "You put yourself in dan-"

"I can handle myself," I interjected, looking into his hazel eyes before standing up full to address them all, "I need you to get out of here and phone the police."

"What about Annie? And Summer, and Tiara?" The youngest, Marie, asked with tears spilling form her eyes.

"I have to save my daughter." Martell stated, standing and helping his family stand alongside him.

"No," My strong negative reply made his eyebrows raise, "You need to get the rest of your family out safe first and return with backup. I'll find Annie and get her and my other friends out safely."

Martell looked skeptical, but Katherine nodded an agreement. "I trust her. Honey, we need to get these three out and far away."

Martell hesitantly nodded and started to guide his family through the large window behind them, thinking it smart to escape that way.

Annie's brother pulled on my arm and leaned in to my ear. "You do know this is a trap? I heard what they said! They're ready to ambush you at any time!"

I nodded regretfully at the young teenager and urged him to get out. I knew all too well that Tiara, Summer, Annie, and her family were in this situation because of me, and I knew that only I would be able to save them.

I watched the five leave safely from the house and run into the street before closing the window and turning to face the quiet house. By this time I had created my theory as to who had threatened my friends, why they were doing it, and where they were hiding. AIM was, no doubt, the one behind everything; SHEILD wouldn't have resorted to such methods to get me. The reason was obvious, not just because Annie's brother told me, but because my friends were the ones targeted; they wanted me. As to where everyone was… there must have been some people outside informing the ones inside when I had arrived, there were the one or more agents hidden in the living room waiting for me, and, if they knew the place as well as I feared, they were holding Annie, Tiara, and Summer captive in the teen room.

"Alright, you got me!" I shouted to the house, throwing my arms out to show I had put down the dagger –which was actually back in its spot at my side—and that I surrendered, "I'm unarmed! I know what you want! Release my friends!"

No answer.

"Maxis! I know you can hear me! Let my friends go!"

I heard shuffling from the living room –which was connected to Annie's room—and, a moment later, three men in the same orange and black gear, armed with futuristic guns, rushed into the room. I grinned devilishly before whipping out the dagger and lunging at the threesome. The first I hit over the head, leaving him unconscious immediately, and I had my arm wrapped securely around the second's throat before either of the two remaining men could react.

"Put the gun down," I ordered the third agent who had his gut pointed my direction, holding his companion's head closer to mine. His brown hair tickled my cheek and I could feel his heart beating rapidly against his chest. "Put it down!" Surprisingly, he did as I said, putting the gun softly on the floor and kicking it under Annie's bed so he couldn't reach it. "AIM agents do have some loyalty to each other; who knew?" I sneered, "Now, are my friends in the attic?" I asked only to make sure I wasn't being tricked into a deathtrap.

The agent nodded.

Answered, I whacked the agent I had in my arms with the dagger hilt and dived at the last man, knocking him off of his feet so I could wrap my fingers around his throat. Within moments, he too was out cold.

"Fool, to think I've surrendered to easily…" I muttered, disgusted, in the agent's earpiece that served as a com-link. "I'm getting my friends back, and there's nothing you can do that will stop me."

The device buzzed and I pulled it away from the man's ear to hold it against my own. "What was that?"

"There's nothing you can do to  _not_  be caught," Maxis's stone-cold voice hummed from the earpiece, "Not if you want your friends alive."

"You wouldn't dare…" I growled, "If a single hair on their heads is touched by your filthy hands, I'll-"

"What? You'll what? Hurt me? Kill me?" He laughed cruelly into the com, "No, you wouldn't do that. What would they think; especially if they saw you now?"

Horrified, I realized I had let my emotions go, and now I felt fangs against my tongue and cold claws on my hands. My large black ears were laid back against my head from the fear and anger, and my tail was lashing back and forth against my legs.

Maxis' laughter chimed from the earpiece, breaking me from my fearful trance. I took a quick breath and forced myself to calm down. With wolfish qualities vanishing, I hissed at the earpiece. "I will save my friends if it kills me, and you'll come with me if I do." I didn't wait for a reply. I threw the earpiece to the floor and stepped on it, getting a little satisfaction from its sizzling crunch as it collapsed into tiny bits.

In a controlled rage, I walked to the entry, dully noting Maxis had lowered the ladder to the attic so I could enter easily and swiftly. I started up and immediately forgot all my rage. As soon as my head appeared over the floor I saw my three friends, all tied and gagged like Annie's family, huddled together on the far end of the room, and each blindfolded. All negative feelings I had vanished as I ran to free my friends, every thought focused on cutting through the cords and removing fabric and duct tape.

"Canine… you shouldn't have come…" Annie murmured, her eyes looking cloudy with exhaustion and flinching when she moved her arm. Tiara and Summer moved to help her stay sitting up as she nearly fell over.

"Sh… It's ok, Annie. Relax…" Tiara soothed, stroking Annie's near-black hair softly.

"What's happened to her?" I asked, panicked.

"When AIM came in she didn't hesitate to hit first." Summer replied.

"She fought and actually took out a couple agents, but was stopped by the leader," Tiara continued, "He seemed to toy with her until she was so exhausted she could hardly defend herself. He shocked her with some sort of taser."

"Maxis…" I gritted my teeth, looking Annie over. Besides a small scorch mark on her shoulder and her energy gone, she looked fine. An hour downtime would be all she would need to be back on her feet. "He's lucky she's not worse than this."

Annie grabbed my shirt weakly, "Get out of here… they're waiting…"

I wrapped my arms comfortingly around her, careful not to disturb her arm. A moment later I released her to hug Tiara and Summer in turn.

"Annie knows more than we do about all this." Summer mentioned, "She had gone outside and saw the agents coming. She heard their plan and ran to warn us. We were about to escape, but they came in first."

"She didn't have time to tell us everything," Tiara finished, "They gagged us first thing so we couldn't talk."

I looked into Annie's deep brown eyes, smiling comfortingly, "Your family is safely out of the house. I freed them first. They'll bring help."

She shook her head. "You can't stay here, Canine… they'll be here at any moment to catch you," She winced when her shoulder throbbed, "They're waiting… Go…"

"I have to make sure you're all Ok first." I replied.

Tiara and Summer sided with Annie.

"She's right, Canine! Now that we're free and Annie's parents are getting help, you should go. There's nothing more you should do to help us." Tiara murmured, looking deep into my blue eyes.

"We won't let you risk yourself more than you already have. You've been the best friend we could ask for already." Summer added.

I shook my head stubbornly. "If I've learned anything from you three, it's fight to the very end, together. I'm the most loyal person you'll find on this Earth, and there's nothing you can do to stop me from getting you down that ladder, and out the door. When that's done I'll run." Without waiting for a reply, I pulled Tiara and Summer to their feet and pushed them to the ladder. Annie I was gentler with so I wouldn't hurt her arm, but, once she was on her feet and headed to the way down, I went back to my fierce determination, urging the three to hurry down. Now that they were free from the attic, I started to wonder where all the AIM agents were. I had expected them all to be waiting in the attic, but there was no one.  _"Has Maxis pulled back? Did he take my threat seriously?"_

We all made it down to the floor and were about to head to the door when a gunshotblared through the house and a part of the wall next to where Summer was standing blew apart, a small hole remaining.

"Get out! Get out!" I shouted, pushing them all to the door. Another gunshot blasted the doorframe near Tiara. Either the gunman was a lousy shot, or he was purposefully missing, and I guessed the latter. Both bullets had sent my nerves on end and my heart skipped a beat with each. I spun around and ran at the man behind us. I watched the pistol rise to my level until I could see right down the barrel. It was a warning sign that I ignored. Maxis didn't want me dead.

I pulled my dagger out to hit him over the head like I had done to the other agents, but he was prepared. He sidestepped my lunge and held the gun out sideways, letting the blade slip inside the trigger loop before he flicked the gun to the side. The dagger went spinning down the stairs that led to Annie's basement, well out of reach. Fortunately, the maneuver let me get inside his guard and I quickly took the chance to bury my elbow into his stomach. With him bent over with pain, I twisted and yanked my knee upwards, slamming hard against the side of his head. He was knocked out form the impact, but gravity still decided to ensure his unconsciousness by making him slip down the stairs. I watched grimly as he landed oddly on himself at the bottom of the steps. A shriek came through the open doorway and I whipped around, starting straight for outside. I threw the door open wide and stared wildly at the scene in front of me. The first thing I saw was Summer being dragged farther from the house, held in a strangling headlock by a vicious looking female AIM agent. Next was Tiara, who had to be held by two men for how wildly she was fighting back. Her arms were being held behind her against her back, and her head was being held back by her hair. Lastly, I saw Annie. Being weakened already, she wasn't being held as cruelly as Tiara and Summer, but she was being forced to kneel on the street right in front of me, a gun pointed at her head. Maxis sneered at me, flexing his trigger finger warningly.

I had taken a fighting pose immediately after I had entered the street, but now I relaxed, utterly defeated.

"Poor, poor Canine," he started, putting on a false sympathetic expression, "All alone… Trapped… Nothing else to do but give up. What a shame…What a disappointment…You weren't able to save your friends…oh! That's right! Your friends… the friends you knew you shouldn't have had… the friends you knew you would hurt if you stayed with them… You knew they would get hurt, but you became friends with them anyway! They're in this position because of you, Canine…  _All because of you._  You poor wolf…" he wiped the fake expression and replaced it with evil glee, "They'll never know why they suffered, why you've been running your whole life… doesn't that just burn inside, Canine? To think these three have suffered for you even when they have no idea why? Do they know what you are? What kind of a person you are?"

"Shut up!" I shouted, guilt boiling inside me, "You don't know anything! Friends help each other no matter how little they know!"

Summer and Annie nodded, Annie getting a warning poke from Maxis' pistol.

"Would they still fight if they knew everything? What would they do if I told them you were a murderer… and that you've hurt innocent people?" Maxis raised an eyebrow and my eyes widened shocked by his words, terrified that Annie, Tiara, and Summer had heard them.

"Shut up, Maxis!" I hollered.

"Canine? Have you really-? Did you-?" Annie couldn't finish. I looked and saw her brown eyes peering up at me through the hair that fell over her face. Her expression made me want to puke from guilt.

I looked away, ashamed, refusing to meet anyone's eyes.

"That's not all of her secrets, isn't that right, Canine? Would you prefer me to call you by your real name? Or how about I tell them where you've been going every night? I'm sure they'd like to know that." Maxis smiled sadistically.

I couldn't answer. I knew what Maxis was doing; he was trying to break me, make me easier to control once they started testing me in their labs… Despite how hard I tried to steel myself against his venom, he had succeeded. Everything he said was true, and it ate at me like burning acid.

No one moved as I stood before Maxis, head held down, fists clenched, and eyes shut tight. I couldn't bear the silence, but I couldn't say anything. I could only stand there, being stared at like a zoo animal; the onlookers amused; the prisoners horrified.

Within moments after Maxis had last spoken I had felt my eyes burn and threaten to release tears. I had held them back, but, now, I couldn't. A tear, glistening a ghostly blue, slid from my eye and rolled down my cheek. I felt it glide to my chin then drop to the pavement.

"We've won," Maxis stated blandly after he watched the tear fall, "Grab the girl. We're heading back to base. She's not going to fight, I've crushed her spirit and her hope. The three won't help anymore… let them go once we're headed out."

I felt firm hands start to wrap around my arms, but they paused when a voice rasped over Maxis' command.

"Leave her- ah!" Tiara was stopped by a rough pull on her hair, but Summer picked up where she left off:

"Don't touch her!" She, too, was silenced by a second agent who covered her mouth.

"You still side with her? She's the reason you're all going through this. She's killed people, and has kept secrets from you. Why still be her friend?" Maxis questioned.

"We all have secrets," Annie started, still leaning over her knees under the gun, "Even Ti, Summer, and I haven't told each other everything. We all have that one, dark secret that we keep locked in our hearts. We've accepted Canine for who she is, and the Canine I've grown to know and love would never kill someone on purpose. Unlike you," She spat on the ground next to Maxis' shoes, "She'd never threaten anyone's life. As to why we're here… On day one we chose to be her friends. She warned us that she would only bring trouble, and we refused to let her leave. Summer, Ti, and I willingly put ourselves in this situation. She's helped us… so it's time for us to return the favor." Without warning, she stood and rammed into Maxis, burying her shoulder in his chest and throwing her weight against him to throw him over. Summer immediately bit into the man's hand that covered her mouth and she wiggled an arm free to punch the woman who held her. Tiara relaxed against the two men's grips then pulled hard on her arms, freeing them and using them to rip the man's fingers from her hair.

The fight started and ended within seconds, for everyone froze at the sound of a gunshot. I had stared, watching dumbfounded as the trio struck out against their assailants, and I watched Maxis throw Annie off of him and aim his gun, and I fell onto my knees, unable to help.

I screamed as Annie fell backwards, blood pulsing from the bullet wound, which I couldn't see from my angle. My vision was blurry now, with tears and fury, and I rose slowly to my feet. I felt my heart pound against my chest, faster with every second longer I saw Annie lying in pain on the ground. I glared at Maxis, my blue eyes piercing his dark blue. For the first time, I saw fear flash in their depths.

"Great… you've just made me angry," I hissed with an irked smile, flashing pearly white fangs.

"Y-You wouldn't show what you are…" Maxis muttered, his tone revealing that he was trying to convince himself as well as me, "N-not in front of them…" He gestured to my friends.

"Annie's proven to me that they wouldn't care if I had bright blue hair, red eyes, and green skin… let alone a mutant… They're my friends, and I should have trusted them in the beginning.

Right in the middle of the street I let myself transform, feeling a thrilling sensation as my deepest secret was shared with my friends and I transformed with the purpose of defending them. I felt the large black ears grow on my head and the tail get longer and start to thump against my legs. I bent over to all fours as my arms and legs grew longer and by body larger. The harness grew to fit my wolf body, it's green hue standing out beautifully with my black fur. In a matter of seconds, I had gone from human to wolf.

I heard Tiara, Summer, and even Annie gasp with surprise. I resisted the urge to look at any of them and focused my icy stare on Maxis who was staring back, terrified.

"I'm giving you until the count of three to get out of here, Maxis. If you refuse to leave, then I'll have to force you." I growled, baring my teeth threateningly. "One…"

Maxis stood up hurriedly, thoroughly scared.

"Two…"

I watched him start to call off his agents with waves of his hands and frantic orders. The agents gathered to him quickly and some started to com agents to stand down form their positions and retreat; all agents were rushing away from the house to their vehicles a block away.

"Three…"

Maxis started to follow his agents, but a sidelong smile set my nerves on edge. Suddenly, a fiery sensation bloomed in my hind leg and spread through my whole body. White agony blinded me and I collapsed on the street, gritting my teeth to keep myself from howling.

"AIM won't be ordered like children," Maxis stated, an angry scowl creasing his forehead. He walked back to his original spot, watching as I lay, trembling from the continuous pain of electrocution. "I won't leave until you're strapped in the back of my truck."

Maxis' words slurred together in my head as the agonizing pain continued to control my body. For a moment, I wished desperately for death to claim me, but the wish died quickly. I couldn't see from pain, but I could vaguely sense Annie lying on the ground in a similar position I was in. She was enduring her pain, and I chose to do the same.

With all remaining strength, I pushed the pain away, ignoring its consistent burn. Shakily, I started to stand, panting heavily from the stress.

"Oh no you don't… Set a higher voltage!" Maxis demanded to someone behind me. I prepared myself for a worse wave of hurt, but it never came. Instead, it faltered. "Dim-wit! Get the girl off of you and knock out the wolf!"

My heart swelled when I realized Summer was wrestling with the agent behind me. The pain subsided quickly, and I realized she had disarmed the man.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" I howled furiously, jumping at Maxis and snapping my jaws at him, "OR ELSE I  _WILL_  KILL YOU!"

Maxis, finally beaten, ran for his van which an earlier agent had driven closer and jumped in, screaming for the driver to get moving. I glared at the three vehicles as they drove off into New York, tires squealing from sharp turns taken without slowing down. Finally, they vanished out of sight, and I transformed into my human self, giving in to the trauma my body just went through and falling onto the pavement. My clothes were smoking slightly, and I could smell the lingering scent of burnt animal fur.

"Canine!" Tiara and Summer exclaimed together, running to me, leaving the beaten AIM agent behind them.

"Forget me, you have to help Annie," I rasped, hauling myself to my feet and nearly falling over if it wasn't for Summer's helpful shoulder. "I can handle it…"

"You've just been electrocuted!" Tiara argued.

"I can handle it! Besides, I have to go." I replied sharply.

"But, we just found out you were the wolf!" Summer declared excitedly, "We have so much to talk about!"

I smiled weakly at the two. "I'd love to talk about all that, but Annie's dad will be coming back with the police at any moment. I really can't stay right now. Annie is hurt and needs comfort. Go to her and let her know that I'll come back."

"Where are you going?" Tiara asked worriedly.

"I'm going back to the evacuated area of the city… that's where I've been staying this whole week. There's someone there who will be able to help me."

"Who's that?" Summer wondered.

I hesitated before answering. "I can't say." Both girls looked hurt at my secrecy, but I could only shake my head. "One secret at a time guys, and this one is more dangerous than the wolf."

"Is it someone wanted by the police too?" Annie's voice chimed in. I quickly looked around to see her limping our direction, her arm wrapped around her side where her clothes were soaked with crimson blood.

I sighed, "You three, in reality, already knew I was Tinora Kanin, you just didn't know it until now. If you think about it, I'm sure you'll find you already know who I stay with," I paused to listen to the growing sirens of police cars. "I really have to go. You three alone know my secret… that should be enough to know I will come back." With a sad smile, I ran from my friends, sprinting straight for the evacuation border where I jumped over the barriers and continued running. I didn't stop until I was at Loki's base, where I remembered that he was still gone with his errands. With an exhausted sigh, I leaned against the brick building and stared at the sky. I hadn't planned on it, but my eyes started to close, and I soon found myself asleep.


	12. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canine has another nightmare; this time receiving a vision of her friends being captured by SHIELD. WIth the help of Loki, she goes to try and save them.

_I opened my eyes, startled from sleep by a terrified scream. I looked around wildly, but couldn't see due to an unnatural darkness brought by a strange night. It was foreboding, and instantly told me it was a dream. Through the darkness I saw figures, lots of them, but three in particular were struggling against assailants._

_I ran towards the commotion, cursing when my feet felt like they were running through water. The shouts grew more and more frantic, and I hurried my approach. The shadows formed distinguishing details; Nick Fury was standing at the back of a van, its back doors swung open wide, ready to swallow the three prisoners. Tiara, Annie, and Summer struggled in vain against the strong arms that held them, calling to Fury._

" _She saved us from AIM! She's not a threat!" Summer shouted._

" _Please, she's only running because she thinks you'll hurt her!" Tiara added._

" _Just let us go tell her! She won't hurt anyone! Please, you have to listen to us!" Annie's cry echoed above the chaos of agents around her, "It's not her fault! Don't make her suffer for trying to live peacefully!"_

" _She saved us! Don't you understand?!" Tiara hollered, silencing when she was shoved into the van._

" _We need information that she has, and we can't get her… She'll come willingly for you three." Fury's voice responded coolly to the three girls' pleas, "And if she doesn't, she'll never see you again."_

_Summer was roughly thrown in after Tiara, no longer able to be heard._

" _You're making a mistake! You don't have to-"Annie's voice cut off when she too was inside the van, and the doors shut tightly behind them and the agents that followed._

" _If they don't know anything themselves, then Kanin will have to come to take their place." Fury told the woman at the van's wheel as he jumped into the passenger seat, "Her fight with AIM has proven she'll rather die than see the three girls get hurt. We have her now."_

_The van's engine started and began to roll away into New York. I frantically called out to the truck, trying to run faster, but the dream refused to release its slowing grasp._

_Suddenly, the dream dissolved, and pulled back together into my nightmare. Everything was black and red, and bodies were spread out everywhere. I could see clearer than the first time I had the dream, and felt my stomach churn from the gore that surrounded me. My human hands were soaked with the blood of many SHEILD agents, and my clothes were drenched with sweat and blood. The red liquid was dripping form my mouth and I spat it out, horrified from its metalling tang and warm thickness as it slid, either, down my throat or down my chin. I gagged and was on the verge of throwing up the blood, but stopped at the feeling of something unthinkable behind me. I turned around to see my friends, all dead, lying on the steps of the SHEILD heli-carrier bridge. Nick Fury was lying beside them, a gun still held in his hand as he bled to death from a rip in his throat._

" _No… No!" I backed away from everything, tears beginning to stream down my bloody face and my heart beating faster as I hyperventilated, my breathing getting even more sporadic when the cold laughter rang from every direction. Suddenly, everything started to shake, and the heli-carrier started to fall through the air. I was thrown from my feet and started to slide to the large front window. A large slab of metal fell when the airship tilted downwards, smashing the window. I screamed, unable to get a handhold due to the slickness of my blood-covered hands, and could only watch the jagged opening come closer._

" _NO!"_

I awoke to Loki shaking my shoulders roughly, his green eyes staring into my wide, fearful, blue ones.

"Canine, it's just a dream!" he hurriedly wrapped his arms around my shoulders and forced me to lean against his chest in a comforting hug, "It was only a dream… calm down… Breathe… it was only a dream."

I sobbed and trembled uncontrollably against his arms, shaking my head disbelievingly from the vividness of the nightmare. "No… No, they're dead! They can't be!"

"Canine! Listen to me, it was a dream! Your friends are still alive!" Loki tried to calm me down, "Whatever it was didn't happen. You're ok now… You're ok…"

I finally started to take several deep, shuddering breaths, slightly banging my head against Loki's chest to let me know I was awake. Eventually, I was able to breathe normally, and I looked up slowly. It was nighttime. I had slept all day.

"L-Loki… why do I get these dreams?" I wondered, my voice still shaky, "Why do I keep dreaming of death and destruction?"

"I don't know…" He rested his chin on my head, "I don't know."

Five minutes later, I recovered, and quickly, with blushing cheeks, pushed myself out of Loki's arms. "I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean to get-"

"You don't have to say sorry. I don't expect you to steel away your emotions," Loki reassured me, stepping back to give me space but staying crouched on one knee as to speak at my eye level, "I won't ask you to describe your dream. I can guess it's similar to your last nightmare… but I will ask what happened today to get yourself so battered." He motioned to my singed clothes.

"AIM took everyone captive at Annie's house. They were waiting for me when they got there. I saved them all, but couldn't stop injuries, even at my near demise. Annie was shot by Maxis, the AIM secretary, and Summer and Tiara were beat up pretty bad. I was near electrocuted to death. Any normal human would have died from it… Loki," I looked up at the god of mischief, "They know you're here… they know exactly where we've been staying… Maxis nearly gave it away to the girls in an attempt to break my spirit. And…"

"Do they know?"

"Yes… They know now. I had to transform to drive AIM away, but they're my friends, they embraced it happily. They're safe now…" My already tired and tear-streaked face grew more foreboding when Loki frowned slightly. "What? Loki, what's wrong?"

"Your friends… they might actually not be safe right now. I was returning from my errands and happened to come across a kidnapping…"

"I-It can't be-"

"They were hauled into a SHEILD van by Fury and his men and were taken to the heli-carrier. Fury said he was going to keep them until you showed up to save them."

My breaths caught in my throat, choking me slightly, the images from my dream hitting me again with full reality. "No… that can't be… It's exactly like I dreamed… Loki, what am I to do?! There's no way to reach them by now!"

"What about doing what Fury wants and just give yourself up?"

"I-I couldn't do that… he want's information. I would never tell him where you-" I stopped there, surprise at the words that I had just said. Loki raised an eyebrow questioningly, but I could see the slight amusement in their depths.

"Would you really keep my presence a secret?"

I shook my head with slight regret, "I- I don't know… I owe you everything, despite how frightened I feel with the idea of being with the most wanted criminal of more than just this world. You've given me a new chance, and I… I trust you. A friend doesn't betray a friend… but…" I sighed and leaned my back against the building, letting my head lightly thud against it in an attempt to knock the right words through my head and onto my tongue, "I don't know what I would do… Betray the one friend who saved my life, or betray the three that have risked their lives to keep me safe."

"I have the solution," Loki whispered reaching out and grabbing my hands to help me stand, all the while staring intensely into my eyes, "I can get you onto the heli-carrier so you can save your friends. You save them, and keep me a secret. Problem solved."

Hope bloomed in my heart, warming my chest.

"Of course, when you never show up tomorrow, they'll suspect our actions and will have the Avengers on guard… and your friends will possibly be killed." Loki mentioned.

"Fury wouldn't kill them…" I muttered, trying to convince myself more than Loki, "He's better than that…"

Loki gave me a sorrowful look. "I would think so as well, but at the same time he would be better than blackmailing. He's kidnapped your friends. What will stop him from killing them?"

I nodded slowly in agreement, not liking what I was being told. "But, the fact still stands that the Avengers would be looking for me by the end of tomorrow…"

"I doubt they'll be very far from the girls before then either…" Loki added.

"Then, what can we do?" I asked, losing my hope.

"We start now and head to the heli-carrier before anyone has a chance to prepare," Loki answered, a glint of mischief in his green eyes, "You break in and take care of the Avengers before they can become a problem. Once that's done, you'll be free to save your friends."

"If I attack the Avengers, won't SHEILD set guards on my friends?" I asked, trying to iron out the details.

Loki paused to think, but answered solidly. "I can disguise myself as you and free them as you keep the Avengers busy. They'll think you've saved them, I stay a secret, and you get your friends back."

I thought through the plan, rolling every step over in my mind. Finally, with hope returning, I nodded in agreement.

A smile spread over Loki's face. It reminded me of a child excited to finally be going out to play, and I couldn't help but to smile with him. What I felt now was something I had never experienced before. It felt dark, stony, and detached from my normal emotions, but it burned inside me like an icy-hot fire;  _it felt good._  My friends were being threatened; and I wouldn't let that go easily.

"We ready to go then?" he asked after I had shared his strange smile.

I looked deep into his green eyes and answered with an unfamiliar tone. "Let the Avengers and Fury pay for what they have done."

With no other words spoken, Loki turned and strode to his hover-craft. I followed eagerly, jumping on to stand on his right side and staring straight ahead. He aimed the craft into the sky and started it forward, willing it to pick up speed until we were hovering right under the dark clouds of night. We rode forward; no words were spoken between us as we traveled closer and closer to the SHEILD heli-carrier. The wind picked up as we got nearer to the ocean, whistling in my ears and brushing through my hair.

Suddenly, the air ship came into sight through the lower sea clouds, hovering over the ocean water. I saw it and immediately felt a soft rage burn through my body. I let it run, and grinned when I felt strength pool in my limbs as I half transformed. I felt doubt try to push its way into my thoughts, but I shoved it back, sending it reeling into the farthest part of my mind.

We came to hover above the carrier's landing bay, where Loki started a careful descent downward, using his illusion abilities to disguise our approach. He stopped at the point where I could jump off and looked into my eyes in a temporary farewell. I nodded a hope of good luck to him before leaping off onto the heli-carrier landing bay.

Immediately, now out of Loki's protective illusion, I became visible, and alarms started to blare at the sudden presence of an unauthorized presence on the deck.

I ignored the loud alarms and stalked to the door that led inside the heli-carrier, examining the lock on its frame only for a second before shredding it with mutantly strong claws. The metal door opened suddenly and I ran through, charging at the security agents that had arrived to attend to the alarm.

They started to raise their weapons but never got them high enough. I came in on them, grabbing one to balance my weight while I kicked the other in the gut. The man I used I threw against the wall, whacking his head hard against the metal surface.

The first two were finished, but more agents came in their places. I didn't want to risk getting shot so I ran as fast as I could to get inside their defenses. I barely made it, nearly avoiding the two guns before reaching out and smashing the two heads together with enough force to only knock them out.

The last agent that had stayed behind the first four tried to shoot me away from him, but only succeeded in scorching the metal walls. His shooting was sporadic, and I dodged easily until I could reach the gun point and direct it away from me. I twisted the gun from his hands and used it like a club, knocking him out swiftly with a single blow.

I looked around the hall and soon spotted what I wanted: a small camera, tucked away in the top of the metal wall. "Fury, you wouldn't waste your agents on me, and I don't want to waste my time on them. You know why I'm here, so give me what I want. You release my friends and I won't kill you.  _It's simple._  I hope it won't take long for you to make the smart decision." Finished, I reached up and dug a claw into the lens, smashing it and the delicate machinery behind it.  _"Let your precious Avengers come. Loki will be ready to save Annie, Tiara, and Summer. When they realize what's happened, it'll be too late!"_

I charged through the long hallway, not caring where I went, as long as I kept Fury's attention. The path finally split into three directions and I paused to decide what way to go. I sensed someone to my right so I opened the door and walked in slowly, looking around for the hidden person.

A foot shifted against metal above the door, making a sound that barely caught my attention but my large wolf ears flicked to its source. I spun around just in time to sidestep a headlock from the Black Widow, her red hair flipping against my face with how close we came. She recovered as quickly as I had expected, coming at me professionally with no hints of hesitation. I dodged and weaved from her attacks, barely avoiding getting hit, until my back slammed against another metal door halting my progress.

With no other alternative, I experimentally jabbed out at Natasha's face, wincing as she retaliated with a sharp slap on my wrist. I focused on defending myself, using my superior senses to estimate her next moves and counter them.

She stepped sideways to avoid a sidekick, and her weight shifted into one of her own. I flipped my weight over to dodge her kick as she had done to mine and threw my fist out to jam her knee. She pulled back to fast for me to hit her, leaving me to pull back just in time to duck under a right hook. With the downward momentum I somersaulted behind her and stood up, stepping backward quickly enough to avoid a crushing downward sweep of her foot. Knowing she was aiming for another kick I could only turn and run forward, making sure I stayed well out of reach.

Suddenly I felt cords wrap tightly around both my ankles and I cried out when I landed heavily on my shoulder. The cords recoiled a moment later, leaving me hardly any time to recover from my fall. I felt the floor vibrate form Natasha's footsteps, and I could only turn onto my back before having to grab hold of the agent's wrist, keeping her fingers away from my throat. She pulled her hand away, but knelt down on my left leg and leaned against the same, extremely sore, left shoulder, keeping me on the floor. Her other hand now hovered above my face threateningly.

"What are you doing here?" She asked bluntly, staring straight into my eyes.

"That should be obvious…" I grunted, trying slightly to push against her pinning hold.

"You're only sixteen, why would you even  _think_  about storming in on the SHEILD heli-carrier? And how on earth did you get here in the first place?" Natasha continued to ask without emotion.

Instead of answering, I relaxed under her weight and asked my own question. "Why would you think to take me on alone?"

She opened her mouth to respond, but I chose that moment to interrupt. I reached within me and called to the wolf, allowing myself to transform fully. Within seconds I was a large black wolf with Natasha just about falling off of my chest. I tossed her against the wall with an irritated turn, flipping over to stand on my paws. My ears rubbed harshly against the ceiling and I quickly realized that I would never be able to fight in such confined spaces as my above six-foot tall wolf shape. With regret, I hurriedly transformed back into myself, once again standing before Natasha as my black eared, tailed, and white fanged self.

"Why don't you give up, Natasha?"

"I won't do that. You know I won't, Tinora."

I was taken aback by the use of my real name, but I wasn't surprised. I had known SHEILD would put the pieces together and match me, Tinora Kanin, with the mutant, Canine Stray.

"I also know you're too covered with red crimes to do anything besides what Fury tells you to do."

It was Natasha's turn to be taken aback, and her split-second of hesitation was all I needed. I took the chance to slip in one blow. I jumped at the Avenger and rapidly crouched, slipping my leg behind hers and swinging outward, sending her sprawling on her back. The sound her head made when it hit the wall then the floor made me cringe, but I knew it wasn't hard enough to be permanently damaging or fatal.

Leaving the stunned Black Widow behind me, I went through the door on the other end of the hall and found myself in a larger hallway; wider as well as tall. It led in three different directions, which all branched off a few yards later.

"Geez… SHEILD lives in a maze…" I muttered, randomly picking the hall to the right and walking straight. A few moments later a door came up on my left and I opened it, finding steel steps that led to a lower level. I descended and inhaled sharply when the sounds of footsteps rang through the door to the lower halls. Deciding it wasn't wise to exit there, I went even lower, running down multiple more flights before I had to stop; I was at the lowest level. The small window in the door in front of me opened up to the hull where crates upon crates of supplies were stored, and ladders and stairs led up into platforms for repair work on different parts of the ship. "Looks like a good place to hang out…"

I opened the door and stepped through, listening intently for any sounds of nearby enemies, but all I could hear were the sounds of the working agents. No one was directly in sight so I slunk quickly to the closest pile of crates. I craned my neck around to see over a crate, wondering slightly why the workers seemed to be quieting down and moving from the area.

"No one's nearby when there should be workers bustling everywhere…" I turned my head back to normal and glanced around suspiciously, "They know I'm here… and they've cleared the area. That could only mean-" Before I finished, I launched myself forward, rolling to deaden the impact to the metal floor. The sounds of arrows thudding into wood let me know I had moved just in time, but something still felt wrong. I stood quickly and started to run to the next crate pile, flinching as a loud sound of metal reflecting from metal resonated into my right ear. I dove behind the crates and knelt down out of sight, rubbing my ringing wolf ear vigorously.  _"I knew it! Long range attacks would be dangerous with workers around. Hawkeye and Captain America are here… Clint would be up high where he likes to be. It'll be hard to stay out of his sight… As for Steve, he's somewhere in the crates. Close by too, judging by his shield's angle. That super-soldier would be a good thing to avoid as well…"_  I shuffled around my crate pile, watching the area around me for any movement.  _"The only thing I would like to know now… would be if there's anyone else with the two men."_  Seeing no one, I dived behind the next pile, thumping my back against the wood to stay as close as possible.  _"Natasha's out for a while… Clint's here… Steve's here… That leaves Thor, Tony, and Bruce… or anyone else who happens to join the party."_

Out of the corner of my eye I saw something move, and I ducked behind my crate in time before another arrow clatter harshly against the floor where I had been kneeling.  _"That was too close."_  I searched the area above me, scanning my eyes along the elevated metal walkways and beams in search of Clint.

Footsteps caught my attention and I turned my head to see Steve vanish behind the crate pile I had first hidden behind.  _"They're trying to box me in…"_ I realized,  _"I can't let that happen now, can I?"_  I looked around in a quick search for Clint before rushing forward to the crates behind me. I kept moving; diving, crouching, running, crouching again, running more; making sure I was never in sight or predictable enough to be sniped from above. Eventually, I had lost myself in a maze of crates and boxes, and had no idea where the nearest enemy was; hopefully that also meant the enemy had no idea where I was.

" _I've got to get some high ground… something above Hawkeye… nah, that wouldn't help at all. His aim is deadly… there's no dodging one of his shots. Maybe if I-"_  My thoughts cut off when a crate next to me exploded into planks, splinters, dust, and burning hay. I tried to shield myself from the small blast, but the impact of broken wood planks sent me sprawling onto my back, the smaller splinters painfully stinging as they tore through my tight, long sleeve shirt and cut my skin. The crate behind me exploded, and I frantically got to my feet and ran through the hull, dodging around and behind stacks of the wooden crates to avoid the explosions. Eventually, seeing that running around the large wooden piles wasn't losing the current attacker, I started to climb. I jumped to the top of the topmost crate and launched myself into the air, landing neatly on the next crate pile. Now the air was starting to smell of burning wood and straw, burning my throat as I breathed harder. Now over the crates I could see the immediate area around me, and I quickly spotted a door. I leapt in its direction, only needing a few more jumps to be a mere two meters away.

Without warning, the next crate I landed on ignited, hit by the shooter, and suddenly detonated into a rather large explosion. Whatever noise I made was lost in the deafening sound of the blast as I was thrown across the short length to the exit door and landed hard on the harsh metal floor; tumbling over once before siding the rest of the way to the door.

Pain clouded my vision. My whole body was blooming with hurt from the smarting splinters, the impact with the floor, and the metal burns from sliding a meter to the wall. I could feel what exposed skin I had burn against the cold metal. Hazily I looked at myself and could see tears in my clothes; many were folded back revealing rubbed-raw skin and bloody cuts from wood bits.

I heaved myself up onto my hands and knees, grimacing at the harsh pain. Hot blood dripped down my arm and I looked to see a few large cuts striping my lower arm. The sight of one with a metal shard still stuck in my skin made me want to throw up, but I knew I wouldn't have the time. I shook my head to clear all thoughts of pain, grasped the metal shard, and pulled it out, grinding my teeth at the agony it caused.

"Won't cause any more trouble, now will you?" a familiar, cocky voice resonated metallically from above me. The voice was followed by the sound of metal clanking solidly against the floor.

"What happened to 'don't destroy everything', Tony?" another voice scolded loudly from the crates.

"Yeah, I also thought only the Captain and I were supposed to come down here." Clint's voice chimed from the hull's metal supports.

"I thought you needed some help," Tony replied, "We didn't see anything happening down here."

"That's because we were trying to  _not_  kill her," Steve snapped, coming out of the crates to scold Tony, "Our orders were to prevent her causing any trouble."

Tony's tone revealed how little he cared. "The girl's not dead. Look, she's listening to us talk," I watched as he raised his hand, gesturing towards me, "And she won't be a problem anymore."

"'Anymore', because you nearly killed her." Steve frowned.

I turned away from the bickering men to look at the exit door a few feet next to me. Needing all the focus and strength I could muster, I shut out their voices and forced myself to ignore the pain echoing through my body. As quickly as I could, I stood and grabbed the door, barely slipping through with only a single arrow grazing my shoulder and clattering to the floor at my feet.

Knowing I had no time to waste, I started my ascent up, biting my lip to keep myself from whimpering in pain as I limped quickly up the stairs and continuously disturbed the metal burns along my sides and limbs.

"Wait! Stop!" I heard Steve's voice call from the lower level, his footsteps starting to follow mine, "We don't want to hurt you!"

I shook my head to ignore the Captain's cries and went through the next door that appeared in front of me. Three SHEILD agents were waiting at the door, but I shoved past them, pushing two of them over.  _"Pain is only a distraction… Force it back…"_  I told myself, forcing myself to run faster. Going on instinct, I took corners and doors, not knowing exactly where I went; I didn't care where I went. I had to keep their attention so Loki could free Annie, Summer, and Tiara. If I stopped now, I'd be in trouble, and my friends would never know what happened to me.

I came back to myself after running for what I guessed ten minutes, noticing the fact that it was quiet where I was and no one was in sight. I slowed to a stop, gasping for breath while looking around for any sign of an ambush.

Nothing.

Adrenaline losing its affect, I slumped against the metal wall, exhausted and overwhelmingly sore, and looked over myself. I was surprised to see the deep cuts from the metal shards smaller than they had been and not bleeding. The splinters had reduced to an occasional twinge of pain, and the burns looked less red and didn't hurt as much. Despite what had healed, what hadn't was still painful, and I grimaced once I let the pain flow back into my mind.

Hurting, but still willing to save my friends, I looked around for a camera. I found one looking straight at me, and I tried to muster enough strength to do something despicable.

I failed before I even got to my feet. I was just too exhausted.

I looked around slowly, making sure no one was near, then I closed my eyes. I had to rest. I wasn't any help to Loki anyway.

I sighed and let my mind shut down, willing sleep to claim me.

"Canine! Canine, Wake up!"

My eyes fluttered open to see a pair of familiar green eyes staring at me, full of fear and worry. I opened my mouth to speak but Loki pressed his finger to my lips, silencing me.

"Sh. I'm disguised, don't say my name," he whispered, glancing over his shoulder. As I looked at him I realized that he did indeed change. He looked like a SHEILD agent. "What were you doing?!"

"I-I fought Clint and Steve… then Tony came and practically blew me up…" I murmured, trying to shake off sleep, "How long was I out?"

"I don't know. The only reason I found you as quickly as I did was because I saw the security cameras. Canine," he looked back into my eyes, and I saw his eyes fill with sorrow, "I'm so sorry…"

"What? What's wrong?! Lo- ahem- … what's happened?"

He hesitated before answering, "Your friends they… they're dead."


End file.
